


I Must Not Break Harry Potter

by Sweet_Wing_Queen101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Quill, Dark Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Dark Harry Potter, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Fred & George Shenanigans, Granger bashing, Harry Snaps, Lots of Umbridge Torture, M/M, Umbridge Bashing, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Wing_Queen101/pseuds/Sweet_Wing_Queen101
Summary: Harry stared down at his bleeding hand, the words 'I must not tell lies' dripping down his skin in blood-red liquid.And snapped.Harry Potter decides he's had enough of the wizarding world throwing him crap. He's going to throw it right back.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Theodore Nott/Ron Weasley, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 179
Kudos: 1085
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	1. Chapter 1

Harry stared down at his bleeding hand, the words _I must not tell lies_ dripping down his skin in blood-red liquid.

And snapped.

His magic swirled around him, making everything not nailed down in the common room shake. The fire flared, almost lighting the carpet on fire.

To Harry's surprise, the cuts on his hand closed, and the words faded to pale scars.

Then he blacked out.

\---------

Harry blinked.

He was standing in a darkened, Kings' Cross station. There were no other people, and no trains.

Where...?

"It's about time."

Harry spun around and found himself face-to-face with Voldemort.

He didn't look like the cross between a vampire and a snake, however. He looked like the thirty-year-old version of Tom Riddle, with amber eyes instead of green.

Harry frowned. "You aren't Voldemort."

Not-Voldemort raised a brow. "No, and yes."

"That makes no sense."

"Nothing in this world has ever made sense to you," Not-Voldemort pointed out in a drawling tone. "Why Dumbledore gave you to the Dursleys, who made it quite clear they hated you; why wizards would have a gateway that any Muggle could just walk into; why no one sent someone to check on you; why Mrs. Weasley shouted about Muggles in a crowd full of the filth, ignoring the Statute of Secrecy-"

"I get the point, Tom," Harry interrupted. "What -- who are you?"

Not-Voldemort wrinkled his nose. "Must you use that foul name?"

"Yes," Harry said bluntly.

Sighing, Not-Voldemort replied, "I am a Horcrux."

Harry stared at him blankly.

"A piece of Voldemort's soul," Not-Voldemort explained, rolling his eyes. "Merlin, no one has taught you anything. When Voldemort tried to kill you that night, a piece of his soul -- me -- broke off from his, admittedly, unstable soul and latched onto the only other living person in the room: you."

"Unstable?" Harry repeated.

"Before he tried to murder you," the Horcrux explained, "he had created six other Horcruxes: the diary, Slytherin's locket, a ring belonging to the second Peverell brother, Ravenclaw's diadem, Hufflepuff's cup, and Nagini, his familiar."

"...the giant snake?" Harry said slowly, recalling the huge serpent at the graveyard.

"Yes. Each time he created a Horcrux, he split off half of his soul."

"That's... stupid," Harry declared.

"Yes, it was," Not-Voldemort snorted, rolling his eyes. "One Horcrux would have sufficed to keep him alive, and wouldn't have destroyed his sanity."

"Where am I?" Harry asked.

"You're in your mind scape," Not-Voldemort said lazily.

"...Oh."

"So... what are you going to do now, Harry?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, feeling another flash of fury, recalling what Umbridge had done to him not an hour earlier.

Not-Voldemort smiled darkly. "What are you going to do about Umbridge, Fudge, and Dumbledore?"

Harry almost asked what he meant about Dumbledore, but-

He left him at the Dursleys and never checked up on him.

First year, the obstacles were easy enough for three first years to pass them, which meant they were far too easy for a certain Dark Lord.

Second year, Dumbledore had been in the school for more than fifty years and had been following Tom around while he was at Hogwarts; Harry doubted he had no idea where the Chamber was.

Third year, Dumbledore was the Chief Wizengamot, he could have pardoned Buckbeak and gotten Sirius a trial.

Fourth year, there was NO WAY Dumbledore couldn't have gotten him out of the tournament, wasn't he Harry's magical guardian?

This year, he'd allowed the stupid toad to be HIRED, allowed the stupid toad to TORTURE his students.

"...destroy them," Harry growled.

Not-Voldemort laughed. Instead of it being high and cold, it was deep and smooth. "And how exactly will you do that, my dear Harry?"

"What Dumbledore cares most about is his reputation," Harry said swiftly. "I'll drag it through the mud -- I'm sure Skeeter will be delighted to hear about my school years and the Dursleys. What Fudge cares about most is being the Minister. Once the world finds out he made Umbridge the Defense professor, they'll be furious. He'll be fired instantly.

"As for Umbridge, I really don't care about what she cares about most, I'm going to torture her with her own stupid quill," Harry snarled.

Not-Voldemort's dark laughter filled Harry's mind scape.

__\------------_ _

Harry found himself on the floor of the Gryffindor common room. It was four in the morning.

He slipped up the stairs, deciding to take a trip to the bathroom before beginning his plan of revenge.

A moment later, Harry was relieved that Hermione and Ron hadn't woken him up... he looked nothing like himself.

He actually looked like sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle -- tall, lithe, pale. He still had his mother's eyes, but they were slightly lighter, almost like Killing Curse Green. His robes no longer fit, but the hand-me-downs from Dudley were still sagging.

Harry decided he was going to buy a whole new wardrobe as soon as possible.

_Wait... Ron and Hermione couldn't see him like this._

_(Also..._ why _did he look like this?_ _)_

The Horcrux's voice spoke quietly in his head.

_Do you know how to make a glamor?_

Harry shook his head.

_Envision yourself like you were before, concentrate on that, and wave your wand over your body._

To Harry's surprise, it worked; he was once again the short, skinny Boy-Who-Lived. Magic hadn't come this easily to him since... well... ever.

 _Your magic must have been blocked,_ the Horcrux said, sounding slightly angry. _As for why you look like my secret love child, you'll have to do a Blood Test and a Magical Aura Test._

_A what?_

_Have they taught you nothing?!... A Blood Test tells you who your ancestors, godparents, and parents are, as well as what lordships and heirships are. A Magical Aura Test tells you about your magic -- Dark or Light, your level of power, Animagus forms, creature inheritances, rare talents, and any blocks or compulsions you might_ _have._

"I definitely need both of those," Harry muttered aloud. Dumbledore had been the one to tell him who his parents actually were, and he'd decided never to trust anything that came out of the Headmaster's mouth.

_Usually, one would order them from the Gringotts goblins, but they haven't contacted you about your vaults. Once your name came out of the Goblet of Fire, you were declared of age, which means you were supposed to get all of your lordships as soon as you possibly could after that._

_So I can't trust the goblins,_ Harry summed up.

_No, most likely not. There is a way to make them yourself, but the potions are incredibly difficult...._

Ugh. Potions.

Well, he couldn't get anyone to help him with that. Hermione would ask too many questions and probably tell Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy was a selfish snob, and Snape -- there were several reasons why he didn't want to go to Snape.

 _I'll help with that,_ the Horcrux said, sounding incredibly amused and gleeful.

 _Shut up,_ Harry grumbled. _You said you could help me?_

_How good an actor are you, Harry?_

Harry grinned.

\----------

Severus didn't notice anything wrong with the brat at first.

Potter had just politely inquired whether he could tutor him in Potions Theory, his expression blank and posture tall.

"Why would I do that, Potter?" Severus asked coldly.

Potter's eyes -- Lily's eyes -- flashed with danger, but his expression stayed unreadable. "Because I'm your student, asking for help, sir," he said softly.

Severus should had stopped at that, but he couldn't help it. The brat was just like his father, snarking at him, believing himself to be better than him.

"Your skill is so abysmal that I cannot help you," Severus sneered. "Go ask your know-it-all."

Potter gazed at him coolly and folded his arms. "I wonder what my mother would think, sir," he said lazily, "if she knew you refused to help me."

Severus froze, but kept his cold mask. "What did you say, brat?" he spat.

"I said-" and Potter's voice was a mere whisper "-what would my mother think?"

"Why would that matter?" he growled.

"Well... considering you were friends with her, I should think it would matter quite a lot, sir," Potter replied, his expression still blank, but now slightly cold.

It took all of Severus' willpower not to lose his mask. He glared down at the boy. "And where," he whispered dangerously, "did you hear a thing like that?"

"My godfather," Potter responded. "He seemed to think you cared... _quite a lot_ for my mother. You've never insulted her, just my father."

Severus had his wand out and pointing at Potter in a split second. The boy didn't flinch, just narrowed his eyes.

"If you ever," Severus hissed, "breathe a _word_ of this-"

He broke off, choking.

The boy's magic had filled the room, and it was _Dark_ and _powerful_ and _deadly._

"Professor," Potter said in a dark, cold voice, "I have faced the Dark Lord four times, and each time he tried to kill me. I have been attacked by a Basilisk. I have been attacked by Dementors five times, the third and fourth times with about one hundred of them. I have faced a werewolf. Last year, I faced a dragon. If you think you are intimidating, you are sorely wrong." A slight smile, deadly and cold, appeared on the boy's face. "Now, you will tutor me in potions theory, and you will not speak a word about what happened in this office today. Do you understand?"

_Four times?! A Basilisk?!_

Severus slowly lowered his wand. "Every Saturday, five o'clock, my office," he rasped.

"And our conversation?"

"As far as I'm aware," Severus said quietly, "you came to me, asked for tutoring in potions theory, and I agreed. Nothing else happened."

Potter's smile reminded Severus of a viper's fanged grin. "Thank you _ever so much,_ Professor. In public, I expect you to treat me the same as you always have. We can't have people knowing the truth behind the _Boy-Who-Lived,_ now can we?"

With a short, dark laugh, the boy left.

Severus needed a drink. Several of them.

\---------

"Harry?"

Harry looked up at his "friends" and smiled weakly at Hermione and Ron. "Yeah?"

The two exchanged glances. "Ron and I had an idea-" Hermione began.

"You mean _you_ had an idea," Ron corrected.

 _Which means it's against the rules, goes against the Ministry, and involves learning new things._ Harry hid a smirk.

Hermione scowled at him and continued, "-we want to learn Defense properly."

Harry stayed silent, prompting her with a tired look.

Hermione, encouraged by this, explained her idea of a Defense Club, in which Harry was to teach whoever wanted to how to defend themselves.

"...I'll think about it," Harry replied finally. The idea had some merit, and it would help in bringing down Dumbledore... eventually. But first...

"How do you feel about inviting Slytherins?"

\----------

Harry, sporting the Invisibility Cloak, headed down to the dungeons, a piece of parchment soaked in Veritaserum in his hands.

(It had been easy to get the potion from Snape. He'd just asked, and the man, flinching slightly, had instantly handed it to him, not asking why he wanted it.)

As he'd predicted, it took nearly three hours to convince them to invite Slytherins. In the end, they decided to tell Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracey Davis, who were some of the few Slytherins who hadn't attacked the Gryffindors and were sort of easy to get along with. As for who would have to tell them... Harry laughed as he remembered.

"It was your idea," Ron had complained, "you tell them! I'm not going anywhere near the slimy snakes!"

It had taken all of Harry's willpower not to cackle.

He reached the blood-red door and hissed in Parseltongue, "~ _I request entrance to the Slytherin common rooms.~_ "

To his surprise, a familiar bearded face appeared in the door. Salazar Slytherin frowned, looking around. "~ _Are you wearing a Cloak, child?~_ " the man questioned.

"~ _Yes,~_ " Harry answered. "~ _I would rather not be caught down here. Not only would it cause an uproar, but the headmaster would be furious.~_ "

" _~Why do you require entrance?~_ " Slytherin asked slowly.

" _~It would be beneficial to me to make a few allies in the snake House,~_ " Harry answered vaguely.

" _~Are you sure you are not one of mine?~_ " Slytherin asked, amused. " _~That answer was pure Slytherin.~_ "

" _~I am not. The Hat tried to persuade me that your House would 'lead me to greatness,'~_ " Harry recalled, " _~but I asked the Hat to put me in any other House. The first wizard I met when I entered this world and the first child I met on the train told me that all Slytherins were evil.~_ " Which, now that he thought about it, was stupid. Not all Hufflepuffs were kind, not all Gryffindors were good, and not all Ravenclaws were smart.

" _~'Entered this world?'_ " Slytherin repeated. " _~Are you a Muggleborn?~_ "

" _~I have been told I am a Halfblood, but they may be wrong,~_ " Harry replied. " _~I was, however, raised by Muggles.~_ "

Slytherin cocked his head, obviously thinking. Finally he said, " _~You are either Pureblood, Halfblood, or in-between. A Muggleborn does not have enough Family Magic built up to speak Parseltongue.~_ "

" _~What?~_ "

Slytherin rolled his eyes. " _~Parseltongue is genetic. There is literally no way to gain it.~_ "

" _~It's a language. Can it not be learned?~_ " Harry frowned.

" _~You forget, child, that it is a magical language,~_ " Slytherin drawled, looking proud. " _~It cannot be_ _learned_.

" _~Since you are one of my heirs, you may have access to Slytherin dormitories,~_ " Slytherin finished. " _~As many times as you please. Just request entrance in Parseltongue and the door will open. I hope to speak to you more later.~_ "

His face disappeared, and the door opened.

Harry smirked and entered.

A majority of the Slytherins -- mostly second years and older -- all stood, wands pointed at the entrance, because they couldn't see who had come into the common room.

"Show yourself," an older Slytherin -- Montague, Harry thought -- barked.

"I have a message for the Slytherin Prince," Harry said coldly.

Everyone froze. Draco Malfoy looked furious. "How do you know about the Slytherin Prince?"

"Draco, shut up," Blaise said sharply.

"But-"

"I said shut up." Blaise addressed the common room. "The only way he could have gotten in here is asking Professor Slytherin for entrance. The only way he could have gotten Professor Slytherin's attention is by speaking in Parseltongue. The only way Professor Slytherin would have let him in is if he was a true Slytherin."

Harry frowned. _I thought I was a true Gryffindor._

 _Yes,_ drawled the Horcrux, _and who told you that?_

Slowly, the Slytherins lowered their wands and sat down, but they didn't put them away. Blaise stepped closer, immediately flanked by Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass. "Reveal yourself," Blaise ordered.

"I would rather few Slytherins saw my identity," Harry said. He didn't want to be attacked.

Blaise clearly thought for a moment. Then he said, "Theo and Daphne will join us. Follow me."

Harry slunk after the three Slytherins to one corner of the common room. Blaise tapped the wall twice, revealing a emerald door. Pushing it open, the four of them entered the room.

It was small, containing a few chairs, a desk, and a painting of Salazar Slytherin. The walls and ceiling were dark green, matching the chairs, and the _very_ comfortable carpet was a pale silver, matching the desk.

Blaise perched on the desk after nodding to Slytherin, gesturing to the chairs. Harry shut the door and removed his Cloak.

Immediately, he had two wands pointed at his face. Theo and Daphne looked furious, while Blaise hadn't moved a muscle.

" _~Do you need help, little heir?~_ " Slytherin asked dryly, amused when Harry didn't flinch, instead looking bored.

Harry rolled his eyes. " _~No, thank you, Professor Slytherin.~_ " He released his magic.

Theo and Daphne cowered, looking shocked, while Blaise tensed, letting out a quiet gasp.

"This is for you," Harry said coldly, handing Blaise the parchment. The Slytherin Prince stared at him a moment before taking it.

_I, Harry James Potter, do solemnly swear that I am a Dark wizard, and I support the Dark Lord's true goals._

Blaise's eyes widened, and then he smiled darkly.

"Welcome to the Dark Side, Harry Potter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most stories depict the Horcrux in Harry's head as sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle, but it made more sense to me to use the image of Tom Riddle that had attacked Harry as a child.


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting with the Slytherins went well. Blaise was impressed, both by his magic and his intelligence, and had agreed to ally himself with Harry, who would have been the Gryffindor Prince if he was not currently hated -- and if the Gryffindors _had_ such a thing -- and to come to the Club with Daphne, Tracey, and Theo.

It turned out that Daphne was _not_ the Slytherin Princess, but the Duchess -- in charge of protecting the Princess and Prince -- and Theo was the Duke. It was Slytherin policy to not have the princess and the prince in the same room with an enemy, in case both of them were attacked. Harry thought that was rather smart.

Harry gave the good news to Ron and Hermione, who were torn between glee and disgust.

"Where do you reckon we should meet to talk about the Club?" Ron asked.

"Hog's Head," Hermione said at once, "remember Hagrid said not a lot of people go there-"

"He ran into Voldemort there," Harry pointed out, ignoring their flinches. "He also said there are a lot of 'funny folk' in the Hog's Head, so it will be easier for anyone to overhear what we're talking about."

That, and Dumbledore's brother ran the Hog's Head.

"The Three Broomsticks will be easier," Harry said calmly. "And I suggest we meet a few people at a time."

"But that will take too long," Hermione argued.

"The longer the better," Harry said sharply. "Do you want Umbridge to catch us?" Hermione and Ron shook their heads. "Then we meet two or three people at a time."

"How will we know who wants to come?" Hermione frowned.

"I'm glad you asked, Hermione," Harry smirked. "I know you don't trust the Slytherins, so I asked Fred and George to get a list. They are the best at sneaking around, after us." He pulled out a list, ignoring Hermione's exasperated look and Ron's frown.

_Alicia Spinnet -- Gryffindor -- yr 6_

_Angelina Johnson -- Gryffindor -- yr 7  
_

_Antony Goldstein -- Ravenclaw -- yr 5_

_Blaise Zabini -- Slytherin -- yr 5_

_Cassius Warrington -- Slytherin -- yr 6_

_Cho Chang -- Ravenclaw -- yr 6_

_Colin Creevey -- Gryffindor -- yr 4_

_Daphne Greengrass -- Slytherin -- yr 5_

_Dean Thomas -- Gryffindor -- yr 5_

_Dennis Creevey -- Gryffindor -- yr 2_

_Ernie Macmillan -- Hufflepuff -- yr 5_

_Fred Weasley -- Gryffindor -- yr 7_

_George Weasley -- Gryffindor -- yr 7_

_Ginny Weasley -- Gryffindor -- yr 4_

_Graham Montague -- Slytherin -- yr 6_

_Hannah Abbot -- Hufflepuff -- yr 5_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley -- Hufflepuff -- yr 5_

_Katie Bell -- Gryffindor -- yr 6_

_Lavender Brown -- Gryffindor -- yr 5_

_Lee Jordan -- Gryffindor -- yr 7_

_Luna Lovegood -- Ravenclaw -- yr 4_

_Michael Corner -- Gryffindor -- yr 5_

_Padma Patil -- Ravenclaw -- yr 5_

_Parvati Patil -- Gryffindor -- yr 5_

_Susan Bones -- Hufflepuff -- yr 5_

_Terry Boot -- Hufflepuff -- yr 5_

_Theodore Nott -- Slytherin -- yr 5_

_Tracy Davis -- Slytherin -- yr 5_

_Zacharias Smith -- Hufflepuff -- yr 5_

"How come Malfoy's not on here?" Ron sneered. "Doesn't want to learn from the Golden Boy?"

"Zabini suggested it would be a better idea if we weren't in the same room," Harry replied amusedly. Ron snorted and Hermione rolled her eyes. "The ones who didn't want to participate swore they wouldn't tell Umbridge anything," he added.

"And you trust them?" Ron demanded.

"They swore by their magic," Harry shrugged, "so if they do try to tell Umbridge, they'll lose it."

Hermione gasped. "That's... that's..."

"Terrible," Harry agreed, "but I couldn't tell them not to.

"Where are we having the Club, anyway?"

"Well, I thought we'd ask whoever's joining," Hermione replied. "The older years will probably know an old classroom or a secret room that we can use."

Harry nodded slowly. He'd ask Blaise, too.

"Well," he said, "if we can't find a good place, we could use the Chamber."

Ron recoiled in disgust, but Hermione looked thoughtful. "That's actually a good idea," she mused.

_As if he didn't ever have good ideas._

"Are you _mad,_ Hermione?" Ron sputtered. "There's a dead Basilisk down there!"

"It should be cleaned up a bit," Hermione agreed, "but it's hidden, and the only way to get in is to speak Parseltongue, which only Harry and You-Know-Who can speak."

"I'd have to stand outside and open and close the Chamber every time we do the Club," Harry said, "but it would be worth it."

Hermione nodded. "It's a good idea. If another place isn't suggested that's better, we'll use the Chamber."

\-----------

That Saturday Harry found himself in the Three Broomsticks, facing Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom, with Hermione and Ron on either side of him. Seamus was scowling. It was obvious that the only reason he was here was because his boyfriend asked him.

"Seamus," Harry said abruptly, "I don't care if you don't believe Vol -- You-Know-Who is back. There are other things out there that can hurt you and will without proper instruction. Do you think you can defend yourself against a Boggart or a Dementor with what Umbridge is teaching us?"

Seamus snorted in response. Neville shook his head in agreement with Harry.

"Sea," Dean pleaded. Seamus sank slightly, then snapped, "Fine, but only because I want to learn to defend myself. I don't believe You-Know-Who is back."

"Understood," Harry said. He turned to Hermione. His friends were looking startled, but not suspicious.

"We obviously don't want anyone to tell Umbridge about our Club," Hermione said, pulling out a piece of parchment, "so we'd like you to sign this. It contains a charm that will-"

"I'm not signing s***," Seamus interrupted coldly.

"You don't have to," Harry answered. "I know you won't tell Umbridge."

Ron opened his mouth to protest.

"Drop it, Ron."

"I'll sign," Dean offered.

"You're not signing any cursed parchment!" Seamus protested.

"It's not cursed," Hermione huffed. "If you sign and try to tell Umbridge, it will just make you feel uncomfortable." She'd wanted to make it so if someone told Umbridge, they'd make Eloise's warts look tame, but Harry had vetoed that; he wanted to _stop_ people informing Umbridge, not punish them _after_ they told her.

Seamus scowled, but reluctantly allowed Dean to sign. Neville silently followed suit.

The next few groups had no argument. They didn't reach any problems until Zacharias Smith, who was sitting with Terry Boot and Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Are we supposed to believe you that You-Know-Who is back?" Smith snapped.

"Shh!" Boot whispered in a panicky tone, glancing around. Smith glared at him, too.

"We aren't just starting this Club because You-Know-Who is back," Harry said calmly. "We're starting it because we want to defend ourselves. Ever heard of Dementors? Boggarts? Dark wizards? I don't care if you don't believe You-Know-Who's back; I know you believe in dangerous creatures and wizards who can and will harm you."

Smith pursed his lips but didn't protest again.

Luna Lovegood came alone, smiling dreamily. "I think it's a good idea to defend ourselves against the Goat," she said, in a feathery, distant voice.

 _She's a Seer,_ the Horcrux said in awe.

"What?" Hermione frowned.

"And, of course, the fried chickens," Luna continued as if she hadn't heard Hermione.

Harry grinned at her. "Welcome to the Club, then. Do you want to sign?"

"I've never been part of a Club before," Luna marveled, writing her name underneath Michael Corner's. "Will it be like having friends?"

Ron and Hermione gaped at her. Harry suddenly realized he was sitting across from a kindred spirit.

Seriously, he answered, "I certainly hope so."

Luna beamed at him. "I like you, Harry Potter."

"I like you too," Harry grinned.

"Does the serpent know he has an ally?" Luna questioned.

Ron and Hermione exchanged bewildered looks.

"What?" Harry asked, shaking his head very slightly.

"Hmm, sorry, the Wrackspurts have been gathering lately," Luna sighed. "They're really annoying. They keep stealing my things."

Harry scowled. He hated bullies. "I hope they give them back," he said tightly.

"I do, too," Luna replied. "Thank you for letting me join your Club, Harry Potter."

"Just Harry is fine."

 _I like her,_ the Horcrux declared. Harry snorted.

Fred, George, and Lee came together, grinning. Fred settled onto Lee's lap, ignoring Ron's disgusted look and Hermione's scandalized expression.

"We reserve the right-" Fred began.

"-to prank any and all-" George continued.

"-who betray the Club," Fred finished solemnly.

"Permission granted, as long as it doesn't get traced back to you," Harry smirked.

Hermione bristled. "I've already made it so no one will tell Umbridge!"

"You've made it so it will be _difficult_ to tell Umbridge," Harry pointed out. "If we tell them Fred and George-" Lee raised a hand "-and Lee will prank anyone who betrays the Club, it will add more incentive to stay quiet."

"Do we have to invite them?" Ron grumbled.

"Are you suggesting telling your mischievous, dangerous brothers _no?_ " Harry asked innocently. The two older Weasleys snickered, eyes glittering wickedly. Lee smirked proudly at Fred, and George shot the two a teasing look.

 _I like them too,_ the Horcrux cackled.

Ron blanched. "N-no, of course they can come," he sputtered quickly.

"Great. Now, do you three want to sign?" Harry asked.

"Don't mind if we do," Fred said lazily. He signed with George's name, and George signed with Fred's. Harry stifled a laugh; the spell wouldn't work on them!

"We're off to Zonko's," Lee told Harry, pecking Fred's neck before the three stood. Ron and Hermione wrinkled their noses.

"Need anything, little brother?" Fred questioned, the tips of his ears turning pink. Ron gaped.

Harry silently handed them a list of items, his face a mask of boredom. Fred and George scanned the list before grinning.

"As you wish-"

"-little brother."

The three imps left.

"It's almost time to go back to the school," Hermione frowned, "and we haven't seen any of the Slytherins."

"Cowards," Ron sneered.

Daphne Greengrass slipped by their table at that moment, dropping a note into Ron's lap. She disappeared just as quickly.

"What does it say?" Harry prompted, ignoring the two's surprised looks.

Ron picked up the paper and blinked. He passed it to Hermione, who read it silently before passing it to Harry.

_We won't be seen with Gryffindors in public. Meet us by the stone who teaches dance in an hour. 7_

"What do you reckon they mean?" Ron demanded.

"The seven must be the seventh floor," Harry said, his voice at a casual volume. "What else could 'seven' mean? And the stone who teaches dance..."

\---------

Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived at the seventh floor an hour later, stopping by Barnabas the Barmy, who was currently yelling at a troll that he was doing the arabesque wrong. Blaise, Theo, and Daphne were seated across from the blank wall beside it, working on homework.

"Zabini," Harry hissed.

"Walk by the wall three times," Blaise muttered, "thinking about meeting with us."

Ron sneered in confusion, but Harry dragged him and Hermione over to the stretch of wall, doing what the Slytherin had suggested.

To his shock and glee, a wooden door appeared, and the three Slytherins quickly disappeared inside. Harry and his "friends" followed.

The room contained the other three Slytherins, who were talking over a Transfiguration essay, several bean bags -- emerald and gold -- and walls decorated with lions and snakes. Harry shut the door behind him and pulled off the Invisibility Cloak.

"Potter, Granger, Weasley," Warrington said distractedly. "Gray, if you do _that_ than the pig is only _half_ a wireless-"

Ron opened his mouth angrily, but Harry shot him a warning look, settling into one of the golden beanbags. "What room is this?" he asked Blaise curiously.

"It's called the Room of Requirement," Blaise responded. Hermione gasped. "You've heard of it, I assume, Granger?"

"Yes!" she said excitedly. "It's rumored that it was made by Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor after Slytherin left the school, a room that would give whatever the user needed!"

"Not _everything_ ," Blaise corrected. "The Room cannot make food appear, but it will make a passage to the Hog's Head or the kitchens. The only books it can give you are the ones from the school library."

"Including the Restricted Section?" Harry asked with interest. Blaise smirked in response.

Hermione didn't notice this exchange, but was looking excited and longing at the new knowledge. Good to know Harry could distract her with knowledge if he needed her out of the way.

"What do you think about the Club?" Harry asked. Tracey, Warrington and Montague put down the essay, giving them their full attention. Daphne and Theo turned to him, too.

"We think it could be useful," Blaise responded. He sneered. "Obviously the toad is not capable of teaching us anything. You, however, have fought the Dark Lord on numerous occasions, as well as Dementors, an escaped convict, a werewolf, and, if we heard correctly, a Basilisk. Most of the Slytherins don't want to learn directly from you. Would it be possible for you to teach us six, and we would teach our House?"

"Malfoy doesn't want to learn directly from me," Harry guessed, rolling his eyes. The Slytherins snorted in unison.

Hermione frowned. "But-"

"Granger, none of the Slytherins like the toad," Montague drawled. "We suck up to her so we won't get into her detentions, and so our parents will be treated well at work."

"We won't mind bringing her down, but in secret," Warrington sniffed.

"It's people like _her_ that make me sick," Daphne declared, turning faintly green. "We can't really do anything, though."

"I have an idea about that," Harry said with a smirk. "I'll have to talk to Luna Lovegood, though; her father is the editor of the Quibbler."

"What do you need that rag for?" Ron sputtered. Hermione was frowning.

"They'll be more willing to publish what I want to publish than the _Prophet,_ " Harry shrugged. "You're welcome to teach the rest of your House," he added to the Slytherins.

Blaise smiled slightly, eyes glittering. "Thanks, Potter."

"Can this room make a passage to anywhere?" Harry asked, picking up his Cloak.

"Anywhere in the school and in Hogsmeade," Blaise corrected.

"Hermione, Ron, would you head up to the common room?" Harry asked. "There's something I have to do first."

"What?" Ron questioned. Harry glanced meaningfully at the Slytherins.

"We'll ask you later," Hermione decided. A door popped into existence along one wall, and Hermione pulled Ron through.

"What couldn't you tell Granger and Weasley?" Blaise questioned curiously.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm supposed to meet Snape. Dumbledore," he sneered, "wants me to learn Occlumency, whatever the h*** that is."

"It protects your mind from being read," Blaise explained.

"That sounds actually useful," Harry said, alarmed. "Why the h*** would Dumbledore make me learn something _useful?_ "


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to add the relationship tags as they appear, because I don't want to spoil anything.

"Did Dumbledore say why he wanted me to learn Occlumency, sir?" Harry asked without looking up from the book on Potions Theory Snape had given him.

"To protect your mind from the Dark Lord," Snape answered tersely, scowling down at the potion he was making. "You and the Dark Lord have a... _connection_ , and the Headmaster believes the Dark Lord will use it to lure you into a trap."

Harry froze.

That sounded like Dumbledore _knew about the Horcruxes._

 _Voldemort will need to hide them, and quickly,_ the Horcrux said in a strangled tone.

"Did he say... what kind of connection we have?" Harry said in a soft, deadly whisper.

Snape paled dramatically. "He has not told me, but I would not be surprised if he knew."

Harry snapped his book shut. "This is a problem," he said to himself.

Snape remained silent.

Harry sighed; he couldn't do anything about it at the moment. "Professor, I believe I understand this now." He tapped the book. "May I try it out with a simple potion?"

Not daring to contradict him, Snape disappeared briefly into his store cupboard and came back with a cauldron and several ingredients. "You recall the first potion you were to make?"

"When Neville added the porcupine quills without taking the cauldron off the fire," Harry mused, taking the ingredients. "Hard to forget."

"Idiotic boy," Snape muttered. "Begin." He went back to his own potion.

\-----------

The excellent quality of Harry's potion to cure boils astounded Snape so much that he gave twenty points to Gryffindor (then immediately looked horrified, which made Harry snicker). Snape informed him that his Occlumency lessons would be on Fridays at seven, and Harry left.

Twenty minutes later, Harry had taken _Potions for Ravenclaws_ out of the library; one of the few books that contained the Magical Aura Test and Blood Test potions. Madam Pince had been pleased that he was _finally_ "taking his education seriously" and allowed him to keep it for as long as he wanted. Harry thanked her and took a detour to the Owlery.

Blaise was there, petting a jet black owl. "Potter," he greeted.

"You're alone," Harry said slowly, startled.

"Am I?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

Harry realized that the boy was hinting that he was in fact _not_ alone, that his guards were merely hidden, when he was _actually_ alone. He nodded amusedly. "Mortem!" he called.

A dark amber owl flew down from the shadows near the ceiling, perching on Harry's shoulder.

"I thought you had a white owl," Blaise said curiously.

"I do," Harry responded, gesturing to Hedwig, who was asleep between two barn owls. "I bought Mortem this summer for sending letters I'd rather not be intercepted."

Mortem demonstrated what he meant by briefly turning into shadows.

"An Umbra Owl!" Blaise breathed, looking faintly awed. "You bought a known Dark creature?"

"I was never against Dark creatures, Zabini," Harry shrugged. "My pseudo uncle is a werewolf."

"Remus Lupin," Blaise guessed. Harry nodded.

 _Speaking of Lupin,_ Harry thought, _I need to find out if he knew of Dumbledore's treachery._

 _I doubt it,_ the Horcrux assured him. _Dumbledore doesn't trust Dark creatures or Dark wizards._

_Does that mean Sirius...?_

_Would be trustworthy as well, most likely._

Harry shook himself, cast a _Scourgify_ on one of the chairs, clearing it of owl poop, and sat down, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"That parchment glamours letters to seem dull," Blaise said with interest. Harry was pleased when the boy didn't try to read over his shoulder as he wrote. "If I ask who you're writing to, will you tell me the truth?"

"Probably not," Harry replied honestly. "The less who know, the better."

Blaise nodded in agreement. "I'll leave you to your writing."

"Stay," Harry said abruptly. Blaise frowned. "The Gryffindor demons told me that Umbridge is going to frame me for ordering dungbombs so she can read my letters. I need a witness stating that I wasn't."

"And she'll believe a Slytherin vouching for a Gryffindor?" Blaise drawled.

"She'll believe a Slytherin," Harry corrected. He finished off the letter and rolled it up. "Take this to Tom," he told the owl, strapping it to Mortem's leg. Mortem's answering hoot sounded like howling wind. He disappeared into shadows.

"Who is Tom?" Blaise frowned.

Harry smirked and pulled out another piece of parchment, this time a regular one. He wrote "Tom Marvolo Riddle" on it and gestured to Blaise. The boy walked over. Harry tapped the parchment, and the letters floated around until it read:

_I am Lord Voldemort._

Blaise's utterly shocked expression was priceless.

\-------------

It was _incredibly difficult_ not to groan and rub his aching head. As a Dark Lord, it would seem weak. But Voldemort was getting annoyed with his stupid followers.

Currently, Bellatrix was in an argument with both her brother-in-laws, Rabastan and Lucius. Rodolphus was dueling with Nott, who had insulted his honor, while Crabbe and Goyle watched, exchanging Galleons every few seconds. Jugson and Mulciber were attempting to hide from Narcissa Malfoy, who was on a rampage -- the two idiots had insulted her darling son, Draco. And that didn't cover the Outer Circle.

"My Lord," Vittoria Dabria Zabini said quietly. "Are you well? You look as if you are going to murder someone."

Voldemort gave her an irritated look and gestured wordlessly to to the chaos in the room. "This is surprising?"

Vittoria looked faintly amused. "Would you like me to herd them out, my Lord?"

"That would be-"

Voldemort was interrupted by a fluttering noise. A dark red owl burst out of the shadows, bearing a letter, and landed on the arm of Voldemort's throne. No one noticed except himself and his head assassin.

"An Umbra Owl," Vittoria said in awe. "Who wrote to you, my Lord?"

Before taking the letter, Voldemort checked the parchment for spells. It was written on special parchment that glamoured the real message to seem boring and unimportant. Only the real recipient of the letter could read the true message. It was also soaked in Veritaserum, meaning whatever was written was the full and utter truth.

"I have no idea," Voldemort said slowly, "but they are a Slytherin who agrees with my plans." He opened the letter.

_Dear Lord Voldemort,_

_I cannot write my name, or you will not believe what I have written, regardless of the fact that I have soaked it in Veritaserum. The pseudonym Basilisk will suffice._

_I am very close to the fried chickens and the old goat. I recently discovered their lies, or some of them, and have switched sides without their knowledge. I have also discovered something that is of importance to you._

_The old goat knows of your safeguards._

_I will send more news as I hear it, but I suggest you recover all of your safeguards else Dumbledore find them first._

_Your Ally,_

_Basilisk_

Voldemort's magic was released, making all his Death Eaters flee the room in a panic.

\----------

Harry closed the curtains around him and cast secrecy wards on them. Once he was sure that no one would disturb him, he opened _Potions for Ravenclaws_ and turned the page to Blood Elixir.

_If parchment is soaked in this potion it will become a Blood Test. This potion is extremely powerful and difficult and will take 150 days to brew._

"150 days?!" Harry snarled, almost speaking Parseltongue. _I can't wait until the end of March!_

 _You can and will,_ the Horcrux retorted. _The other one won't take as long,_ he reassured him.

Harry turned to the Draught of Aura Reader. **(Excuse the terrible name)**

_If parchment is soaked in this potion it will become a Magical Aura Test. This potion will take ninety days to brew._

Harry did the mental math. If he'd calculated correctly, he would be able to finish the potion on Christmas Eve.

 _Excellent_ Christmas present.

Sighing, Harry began writing down all of the ingredients he'd need....

\----------

Snape frowned. "You want to use my office to brew two incredibly difficult potions, which I am not to know the names of."

Harry sighed, then pulled a vial of Basilisk venom out of his robes. "Will this suffice to curb your curiosity, Professor?"

The Potions Master took it and sniffed it. His eyes went wide. "Where did you get..."

"The Chamber," Harry responded. Snape was shooketh. **(Sorry, I had to)**

"This is more than enough," Snape said dazedly. "Do you know how many incredibly useful potions I can make with this?"

"You forget who you're talking to," Harry drawled, folding his arms. A flicker of amusement passed over Snape's face, then faint shock. "I know very little about potions that you haven't already taught me. Enlighten me, Professor."

"Fifty," Snape responded, reverently placing the vial on the shelf behind his desk. He paused, then said hesitantly, "Thank you, Potter."

Harry blinked, then grinned. "I had no use for it." He pulled out four more vials, and Snape's eyes went wide. "What?"

Snape swallowed, then said hoarsely, "You could sell any of these for thousands of Galleons. Why are you giving them to me?"

"Maybe I need certain potions that require Basilisk venom," Harry replied cryptically. "Or maybe I don't need any more money than I have. You forget I'm a Potter." He wrinkled his nose.

The professor looked faintly startled for a moment, but he took the vials without comment.

\----------

Mortem returned while Harry was in the library alone. He bore a response.

_Basilisk,_

_Your warning was most helpful. I am currently hiding my safeguards._

_You called yourself my 'ally.' Do you not wish to be a Death Eater?_

_The Dark Lord_

Harry rolled his eyes and penned a short answer.

_Voldemort,_

_As much as I respect you and your ideas, I refuse to bow to anyone. I will aid you in my own ways, but I do not follow you._

_Order the_ Prophet _tomorrow; I have sent Skeeter some... interesting information._

_Basilisk_

On another piece of glamoured parchment, Harry wrote:

_Dear Miss Skeeter,_

_I am sending two memories and some parchments that I suggest you study. It will condemn Albus Dumbledore._

_A Secret Ally of the Ministry_

Harry wrinkled his nose at that, but he knew Skeeter wouldn't listen to him unless he proclaimed to follow the Ministry.

"Send this one to Rita Skeeter first," Harry whispered to Mortem, strapping the second letter to his leg. "Then this one to Tom." He stroked Mortem's head. "Unless you need to rest first," he added dryly.

Mortem hooted derisively. Umbra Owls were more powerful than regular owls; not only were they immortal, they had ten times more strength an energy.

Harry laughed, kissed the top of his owl's head, and watched it disappear into the shadows.

Tomorrow was going to be _glorious._

\---------

**_Albus Dumbledore Hiding Sirius Black!_ **

**_Sirius Black Innocent!_ **

_My dear readers, yesterday a secret ally of the Ministry sent memories condemning Albus Dumbledore and proving that Sirius Black, accused of killing thirteen people and betraying the Potters to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-named, is innocent...._

\---------

Sirius was surprised when a Ministry owl showed up at Grimmauld Place bearing a letter:

_Dear Lord Black,_

_On behalf of the Ministry, I apologize for your lack of trial. If you are indeed innocent, please give yourself up, and we will give you a trial forthwith._

_Sincerely,_

_Amelia Bones, Head of Auror Department_

"Moony! MOONY! They're giving me a trial!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vittoria: Italian name meaning victory or triumphant  
> Dabria: Angel of Death


	4. Chapter 4

"The first step to learning Occlumency is clearing your mind," Snape said.

"And how does one do that?" Harry drawled.

Snape frowned slightly, then questioned, "Did your pureblood tutors not teach you meditation, one of the many ways to clear your mind?"

"What pureblood tutors?" Harry growled. "I grew up with Muggles. I didn't know I was a wizard until my eleventh birthday."

" _What?_ "

"Why does everyone believe I was raised by purebloods?" Harry muttered irritably. "Should I learn meditation first?"

"That would be a good idea," Snape sighed. "I'll have to tell the Headmaster I've delayed your Occlumency lessons because I'm brewing sensitive potions."

"Is that often your excuse when you don't want to do what Dumbledore tells you?" Harry snickered.

Snape smirked. "Indeed."

Harry laughed. "I wish I could use that excuse, but I'm terrible at potions. The fumes give me headaches."

"Some people are the same," Snape assured him. "I'd prescribe a headache soother, but like Muggle pills, you become desensitized to it after a while.

"Purebloods are taught meditation because not only does it provide a path to learn Occlumency," Snape continued, "but it also helps with headaches and calms one down. Some people believe it also rejuvenates your magic and magical core." Snape strode behind his desk and opened a drawer, pulling out an old black book. "Read this and come back next Friday," Snape told him, handing him the book.

 _The Art of Meditation,_ the title read.

"Is this book important to you?" Harry asked slowly, carefully putting it into his bag.

"Yes," Snape replied. He didn't offer any explanation why, just said, "So I expect it to be in good shape when you return it."

Harry realized that he wasn't threatening him, but merely stating a fact; he knew Harry would take good care of it.

This led to the realization that Snape trusted him, and had become his friend.

How odd.

As Harry left the classroom, an even odder realization came to him:

He trusted Snape, too.

\----------

"So?" Hermione demanded as he entered the common room.

"So... what?" Harry frowned.

Ron rolled his eyes, looking amused. "She wants to know about your lesson, mate," he said.

Harry frowned. "My lesson with who?"

"Professor Snape!" Hermione exclaimed. "Headmaster Dumbledore told us that he was teaching you Occlumency!"

Harry frowned even further. "There wasn't a lesson today. Snape wants me to learn meditation first so I can clear my mind. That, and he was brewing some potion that needs concentration."

Hermione sagged, then perked up again. "Well, I'm sure we can find books on-"

"Hermione, I know the basis of meditation -- I need calm and quiet," Harry said firmly. "No offense, but neither of you are _quiet._ " That, and every time he was around them, he wanted to break something.

"None taken, mate," Ron laughed. Hermione looked angry, however.

"So you're going to learn this _by yourself?_ " she said angrily.

"Is that a problem?" Harry asked innocently.

"You never do that!" Hermione exclaimed. "You always ask _me_ for help!"

"Not this year," Ron corrected, looking thoughtful. "He's done everything on his own. You haven't noticed 'cause it's O.W.L. year."

Hermione's expression became shocked. "Your _poor_ grades-"

"For your information," Harry snapped, finally losing his temper with the stupid girl, "my grades have improved a lot since I started studying alone. Because I actually _learn_ what I need to instead of having _you_ do everything, or just _tell_ me what the answer is. You can take a look at all my graded essays if you think I'm wrong. I'm tired of you thinking I'm stupid and that I need to _depend_ on you for good grades, because I _don't_." He stalked past his shocked "friends" and up to the dormitory.

Harry knocked on the closed door, and there was a noise like a plunger being removed from a toilet. "Yeah?" came Dean's voice. He sounded slightly dazed.

"Should I come back, or can I come in?" Harry asked amusedly.

"Go away," Seamus responded rudely.

"It's almost time for bed, anyway, Sea," Dean pointed out, but he sounded slightly disappointed.

Harry laughed. "I just remembered that I left my Transfiguration essay in the library," he said. He turned around and left, hearing Dean's laugh cut off with a sudden moan.

He made a mental note not to barge into the dormitory without knocking. He didn't want to see Dean and Seamus'... _couple_ activities.

\----------

The next morning, there was a notice on the wall:

**_Educational Decree #24:_ **

_All student organizations are henceforth disbanded. Any students in noncompliance will be expelled. Any student wishing to recreate an organization must gain permission from Professor Umbridge._

Harry frowned. What the heck was an Educational Decree?

This also reminded him to check up on the school rules.

"Oh no!" Hermione breathed from next to him.

"What's up?" Ron questioned.

"Someone must have told her," she whispered. "About the Club."

Harry scowled. No. It was too soon. "It's not like we're going to 'comply with it,'" he drawled quietly.

"Of course not," Hermione sniffed.

"I don't think any of the Club members told her," Harry continued. "Just to be sure, we can ask Fred and George."

Who appeared right behind them as if summoned.

"You called-" Fred began with a smirk.

"-little brother?" George finished, his expression identical to his brother's.

Ron swore as he and Hermione jumped. Harry just snickered.

"Someone told Umbridge about the Club," he said quietly, sobering.

"Not any of the members," Fred assured him.

"We would know," George said with a wicked grin.

"And then _you_ would know," Fred continued.

"Because we would make it obvious," George finished.

"We think that either someone overheard us talking-" Fred started.

"-or it's just another one of those stupid Decrees," George added.

Harry _really_ needed to look at them, then.

"Thanks, demons," Harry drawled. The twins smiled darkly back. "Send a message to one person from each House that we're still doing it. Don't let them approach us; that will be suspicious."

The twins instantly disappeared.

"How do they _do_ that!" Ron sputtered.

"Years of practice," Harry shrugged, not really answering the redhead's question. "Shall we go down do breakfast?"

\---------

"Welcome to the first meeting for the Club," Harry said calmly. "Before we begin, are there any questions?"

Several hands rose. The Slytherins just stayed quiet.

"The heck is this room?" Smith demanded.

"The Room of Requirement," Hermione said excitedly. "It's rumored that it was created by Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor after Slytherin left the school."

Shocked and awed murmurs spread through the group.

"Why are there _Slytherins_ here?" Lavender asked snidely.

"Because we'd like to learn proper Defense, too," Blaise responded calmly. "And what the toad teaches is _not_ proper Defense."

There were several snorts of agreement.

"What are we going to call ourselves?" Ginny called out.

"Toads Stink!" someone called, and they all burst out laughing.

"Defense Against the Toad!" another person snickered, causing more laughs.

Harry sighed. "It can't mention toads or Defense," he said firmly. "It needs to be something that won't get us in trouble if someone _does_ find out."

"How to Connect With Your Magical Core Through Yoga," Luna suggested dreamily, then looked puzzled when several people fell to the floor, roaring with laughter.

"That's a bit too long, Luna, but thanks for the suggestion," Harry said, giving her a fond smile. "How about Yoga Club?"

"What's yoga?" Ernie Macmillan asked.

"It's a Muggle exercise," Harry explained. "It's like meditation, but it also involves different stretches. I've never actually done it-"

"I have," Dean piped up. "It's great. It might hurt a bit for a while -- some of the positions are kinda uncomfortable -- but it helps you become more flexible and it calms your mind. People listen to soothing music while they do it, too."

"And it's a good idea to use a Muggle term, too," Hermione agreed. "Umbridge won't know what it is."

"And she can't punish us for _stretching,_ " Blaise agreed.

"All in favor?" Ron grinned. Almost everyone raised their hands; only Smith kept his hand down.

"Yoga Club it is," Harry said. "Now, there's going to be two sections: defense and offense. In defense, there will also be two sections: creature and spell. Spell is obvious; with the creature section, you learn exactly how to defend yourselves against certain creatures. In offense, there will also be two sections, both of which are optional. Zabini is going to tutor people in Dark magic theory-"

"What!"

"Why!"

Harry raised his wand and fired sparks into the air. Silence fell. "The best way to protect yourself against something," Harry said sharply, "is to _understand_ it. You're not actually learning Dark magic. You're learning _about_ it. Why do you think I said it was _optional?_ "

When no one protested -- although there were still a few angry expressions -- Harry continued. "The second section, I'll be teaching you advanced spells, like the Patronus."

More whispers, mostly of excitement and awe.

"They'll be very difficult," Harry warned, "so only join if you think you can do it." Neville raised his hand nervously. "Don't join just because you think you're expected to.

"Anyone who wants to learn Dark magic theory, talk to Zabini after the lesson," Harry instructed. "Anyone who wants to learn advanced spells, I'll also be available after the lesson.

"Now, today we're going to talk about Boggarts..."

\--------

The lesson went well, despite the fact that many people were annoyed at re-learning about Boggarts. Harry explained that he wanted to review a few creatures and some spells, since many people hadn't managed to get the spell right, Neville included.

Harry realized by the end of the lesson that it wasn't _Neville_ that was the problem, but his wand. He told Neville to stay behind and asked him about his wand.

"You mean your wand didn't choose you?" he demanded.

"No, it was my father's wand," Neville said miserably. "My gran said it was an _honor_ to use it."

"An honor? Does she want you to never perform spells properly?" Harry said irritably. "Your magic and your father's wand aren't compatible. You need your own wand."

"But where am I supposed-"

Harry was already concentrating. _I need unbroken wands that have been lost over the years._

About a hundred crates appeared in the room, and Harry groaned. Well, this was going to take a while.

Neville's eyes widened. "What-"

"Go on," Harry told him. "You'll know when you've found your wand."

The bewildered Gryffindor stared at him a moment before sitting down and pulling a box towards him.

Harry turned around and found himself face-to-face with Seamus and Dean.

"We'd like to join the advanced magic lessons," Dean explained.

"All right," Harry agreed. "The first lesson-"

"You're not protesting?" Seamus sputtered.

"I don't hate people for not believing me, even if it's frustrating," Harry explained tiredly. "I didn't tell people because I wanted attention-" he wrinkled his nose "-I told people because I wanted to _warn_ them."

Seamus' eyes widened slightly.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I know, Harry. I've tried to tell this idiot that, but he wouldn't listen." He smiled fondly. "Stubborn fool."

Said fool muttered something irritably under his breath, then said, "But you've got no proof he's back."

"I could, but the Ministry would either destroy it or ignore me," Harry said dryly. "If you want, I could show you a memory of what happened. You'd get nightmares and probably PTSD-"

"What's PTSD?" Seamus asked, puzzled, while Dean went gray.

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," Dean said hoarsely. "Don't ask."

Seamus looked between Dean and Harry with a worried expression. Then he said, "When is the first lesson?"

\----------

"How was your week?" Snape drawled.

"Busy," Harry replied vaguely, ignoring Snape's snort. He gave Snape's book back.

Snape gaped down at it. Harry had fixed it so it looked brand new.

"I didn't want to break it just by opening it," Harry explained, "so I repaired it. The meditation was helpful; I was able to concentrate more and understand things better."

The Potions Professor swallowed. "My mother would be pleased that her book is so well taken care of," he said quietly as he put it away.

Knowing that was as close as he would get as a 'thank you,' Harry stayed silent.

"Are you ready to begin your Occlumency lessons?" Snape asked after clearing his throat.

Harry nodded.

"Clear your mind, then, and I will attempt to breach it. You will resist by remaining emotionless."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can pretend that Seamus and Dean were either snogging or... doing other things. I don't actually write smut, it makes me uncomfortable.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was coming along well with Occlumency and no longer needed to learn potions theory. The Yoga Club classes were also coming along well; the members were much better in their spell-casting.

Luna, hilariously, had suggested that they also learn Yoga in case they _were_ caught. At first, many people protested, since it made them incredibly sore, but after a while, they all agreed that it helped with their schoolwork.

Several of the items on Harry's checklist had been completed, but he still could not find the rulebook for Hogwarts, and hadn't had a chance to talk to Umbridge.

That, and Halloween was in a week. He was tired of things happening to him on Halloween.

An idea suddenly occurred to Harry. It might work... Halloween fell on a Saturday....

Harry told Hermione and Ron that he was going to spend the day in the library ("Again?!" Ron exclaimed. "You're turning into Hermione, mate!") and darted off, pulling a piece of paper out of his bag. He sat down at a hidden table near the back of the library and began writing.

_Dear Miss Skeeter..._

\----------

"What are you going to do for Halloween?" Blaise asked quietly.

Harry gave him a curious look. Blaise was talking like someone had died. "What do you mean?"

"You don't know?" Blaise said, surprised.

"No...?"

"Your parents died on Halloween," Blaise explained. "No one _told_ you?"

Harry scowled. "Of course not. Why tell the Boy-Who-You-Don't-Want-To-Know-Important-Things anything?"

Blaise gave him a worried, puzzled look, but said nothing, just repeated, "What are you going to do for Halloween?"

"Well," Harry smirked, "I just found out that my dear godfather, Sirius Black, is innocent. He also mourns my parents; I'm sure Professor McGonagall will allow a poor orphan to spend time with his godfather on the anniversary of his parents' demise."

The boy snorted. "How long have you known Black was innocent?"

"Third year, but being the Boy-Who-Is-Ignorant, I didn't know I could do anything to prove his innocence," Harry shrugged. "What are you doing for Halloween?"

"Nothing really," Blaise sighed. "Other than the Halloween feast, it's kind of boring."

"The Muggles dress up and go door to door asking for candy," Harry remarked absently.

Blaise snorted. "They ask strangers for candy? Isn't there a chance they could be poisoned?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, but Muggles are stupid." Blaise stared at him. "I had the _privilege_ of growing up with Muggles, my mother's sister, and they hate my mere existence. They're incredibly disappointed every time I survive a year at Hogwarts-" Harry broke off and started laughing.

"Are you all right, Potter?" Blaise asked, his expression telling Harry he thought the Gryffindor was insane.

"Muggles have these shirts that say 'I Survived ___,'" Harry explained, "I just imagined someone wearing a shirt that says 'I Survived a Year at Hogwarts.'"

"You sure you don't need to go to the hospital wing, Potter?" Blaise said, a mixture of amused and worried.

"I've had a long day, I'm just tired," Harry said with a sigh, waving his hand dismissively. "And you can call me Harry."

Blaise smiled slightly. "And you can call me Blaise."

\----------

_Dear Pup,_

_My mind healer said I'm not crazy anymore, so we can spend time together! I've been asking Dumbledore if I can adopt you, but he says you're safer with the Muggles._

_Love you,_

_Uncle Padfoot_

_Dear Cub,_

_What Sirius_ means _is that the healer told him his mind is fully healed. In case you didn't understand._

_While Dumbledore hasn't given Sirius and I permission to raise you, he said you're welcome to spend Halloween with us. Sirius was so excited to tell you about what his mind healer said that he forgot to tell you that._

_Love,_

_Uncle Moony_

_P.S. Sirius will always be crazy. Don't listen to him._

\----------

Halloween morning, Harry went down to breakfast late, knowing that the _Prophet_ would already be published. He smirked inwardly when he remembered what he'd sent Skeeter.

 _Hopefully, this will lower the Ministry's opinion of Dumbledore even more,_ the Horcrux smirked, _while helping them trust_ you.

Sure enough, the entire Hall went quiet when he entered, then started buzzing even more. Harry saw expressions of shock, disgust, horror, and disbelief. Most of the teachers looked green, except Snape (who was furious and pale), Umbridge (who looked dismissive), and Dumbledore, whose expression was unreadable.

Harry frowned and went over to Hermione and Ron, who both looked gray. "What's going on?" he asked as he sat down.

"Nothing," Hermione said quickly.

"Hermione, he's going to find out sooner or later," Ron snapped. "Mate, why didn't you tell me your uncle-"

"Is this _true?_ " Seamus interrupted, his expression the same as Snape's. "Did your Muggle relatives really _abuse_ you?"

Harry pretended to pale. "How, how did you- No, no, they didn't-"

Ron shoved the _Prophet_ at him, looking sick. Harry took it.

**_Boy-Who-Lived Abused! Can Dumbledore Be Trusted to Look After Our Children?_ **

Harry scanned the article, pretending to go paler and paler. Skeeter had done a good job. She hadn't even exaggerated; Harry assumed she would have.

"Are you all right, mate?" Ron whispered.

"It's obviously not true," Hermione snorted. "Skeeter never tells the truth."

"This time," Harry said quietly, making his voice hoarse, "she has."

Hermione went white. "Oh, Harry, I'm so-"

"Don't. It's not your fault my relatives suck," Harry said flatly.

"Your uncle really took a belt to you?" Seamus sputtered. He made his voice too loud, and the entire table hushed before voices started up again.

Harry flinched but didn't answer.

"Is there anything she didn't say?" Ron asked suddenly. "You're not keeping anything, are you?"

"No, she got everything," Harry rasped bitterly.

"So... so he didn't..." Ron's expression was green.

Harry stared at Ron a moment before quickly shaking his head. "No, of course not. Where did you hear a thing like that?"

"Rumors," Ron said carefully.

Harry groaned. How many people were going to ask if he'd been raped? His uncle wasn't _that_ despicable, and Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen to his precious _Golden Boy_. Abuse, yes; rape, no.

"Harry! Harry, is this true?!"

Groaning again, Harry subjected himself to uncomfortable questions about the stupid Muggles.

About halfway through breakfast, two owls arrived; Harry recognized Sirius' silver owl Motorcycle (really, Sirius?) and the other was a Ministry owl. Harry opened the letter from the Ministry first.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley have been arrested for abusing a minor by the Muggle police. Since they are no longer available to raise you, Lord Black and his partner will be adopting you at seven o'clock tonight. A Ministry official will arrive at half past six to pick you up._

_Wishing you a good day,_

_Lord Demetrius Greengrass_

_Head of Magical Child Protective Services_

Huh. Harry hadn't known wizards had one of those. He couldn't keep a bright smile off his face, though.

 _Of course we do; magical children are a blessing,_ the Horcrux replied. _Many purebloods are unable to have children because they marry relatives._

Harry stifled a scoff. Idiots.

"Good news?" Ron asked hopefully.

"I'm being adopted by Padfoot and Moony," Harry whispered back.

"Well, they'll certainly take better care of you than those _Muggles,_ " Ron scowled.

Harry studied Ron out of the corner of his eye. The boy was less jealous and angry, becoming more laid back and supportive. Maybe, just maybe, he could trust him.

But just in case, he decided not to trust Ron.

Instead of replying to Ron's remark, Harry opened Sirius' letter.

_Pup! Why didn't you tell me those stupid Muggles hurt you! I'm going to kill them!!_

_YES I GET TO ADOPT YOU YOU'RE MY CHILD NOW PUP_

_The Awesomest Guardian in the World,_

_Uncle Padfoot_

Harry turned the parchment over, rolling his eyes when he saw Moony's handwriting.

_Cub,_

_Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell us? We could have adopted you much sooner, and rescued you._

_Don't worry, I won't let Pads do anything stupid and get himself arrested for something he_ actually _did. Although many people wouldn't blame him._

_I'll see you tonight, cub._

_Love,_

_Uncle Moony_

Harry shook his head, snorting, and handed the letter to Ron. Ron scanned Sirius' letter and burst out laughing.

_Dear Uncles Padfoot and Moony,_

_I'm pretty sure 'Awesomest' isn't a word. Thanks for the laugh, though. And you're wrong: Moony's the best guardian in the world. He most likely won't teach me stupid things, like how to drink four Firewhiskey bottles at once._

_I tried to tell people what my relatives were doing when I was younger. My elementary (Muggle) school teacher didn't believe me, because my aunt had told her that I was a liar and a bully. Dumbledore said "I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding" and "I'm sure they love you." I didn't think anyone would listen. That's why I didn't tell you._

_I'm really glad I'm going to be adopted by you (Uncle Pads' lack of maturity aside)._

_Your Cub/Pup,_

_Prongslet_


	6. Chapter 6

The months passed. Harry spent most of it planning. He hoped to have Umbridge out by Christmas (which would be a much better Christmas present that completing the Draught of Aura Reader) but he knew it was a false hope. He needed much more time, and, at the moment, Umbridge was the only connection to the Ministry he had.

Finally, December began. The school was soon covered in Christmas decorations, and the students were chattering about presents. Harry, however, wasn't thinking about Christmas. He was thinking about Umbridge and the Draught of Aura Reader potion, which had to be placed in complete darkness for seven minutes and then surrounded by Dark magic for three hours about twenty days before it would be finished.

Harry decided to speak to Umbridge _after_ doing that, because he'd appear exhausted, which was what he wanted.

\----------

"Hey, Harry," Blaise said after one Dark magic theory lesson. Angelina, Dean, Seamus, Ernie (who was taking all the classes), the demons, Lee, Finch-Fletchley, and Luna left, also greeting him.

Many of the school had treated Harry differently after finding about about his so-called "relatives." The twins were gentler and more affectionate; most of the girls stopped flirting with him and kept looking at him with pity, which he hated; Seamus had gone back to treating him like a friend (after he began doing so, Dean snogged him in gratitude); and the Slytherins were either more respectful, because he'd survived his relatives _and_ kept them secret, or more disgusted (Malfoy and his stupid cronies). Hermione was the most annoying; at random points during the day, she would look at Harry and her eyes would fill with tears. Ron, like the twins, became gentler and stopped giving Harry bro-punches, and was also more affectionate. Luna was the only one who hadn't changed, probably because she was also bullied. She would just give Harry a dazed smile and talk about Nargles or Humdingers.

"Hey," Harry replied. "How are the lessons going?"

"Great," Blaise answered, smirking. "I was surprised Lovegood wanted to learn; I thought she was a Light witch."

"I think she is," Harry said slowly. "But I also think she's one of those really powerful Light witches who can perform both Light and Dark magic."

Blaise looked faintly awed. "I'd believe that." He shook himself. "Have you felt the Weasley twins' magic?" He looked annoyed, amused, and pleased at the same time.

Harry knew what he was talking about. Fred and George were also Dark, almost incredibly so. They weren't at Harry's or Voldemort's level, but it was enough that it made the Slytherins both wary and delighted.

"I have, and I'm actually not surprised," Harry said dryly. "Let's just hope their mother never finds out."

Blaise shuddered. "You can be sure she'd send Howlers."

Harry recalled the Howler she'd sent Ron in second year and shuddered, too.

"Since you're here," Blaise said, changing the subject, "I'd like to give you something." He pulled an emerald scroll of parchment out of his bag and handed it to Harry.

It was an invitation, written in silver cursive:

_Dear Heir Potter-Black,_

_You are cordially invited to the Zabini Mansion on December 23 at five o'clock. We are hosting the Pureblood Yule Ball this year. A five-course dinner will be served, and there will be dancing. The ball will end at midnight._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Vittoria Dabria Zabini_

Harry groaned, and Blaise gave him an alarmed and slightly hurt look. "I hate dancing," Harry grumbled, and Blaise relaxed, then laughed.

"Well, seeing your talent, or lack of, at the ball in our fourth year," Blaise sniggered, "I can see why."

"That's not why I hate dancing," Harry said dryly. "I mean, it doesn't help. But I thought dancing with a girl..."

He'd been expecting to _feel_ something. Instead, dancing with Patil had felt awkward, uncomfortable, and wrong.

Blaise, being a Slytherin, knew exactly what he was getting at. "Have you tried with a boy?" he asked, looking faintly amused.

"No," Harry replied tiredly. "My uncle is homophobic." At one point the last summer, Dudley had teased him about his "boyfriend Cedric" in front of Vernon. _That_ beating had bordered on torture.

_No nephew of mine will be a f****t!_

" _Harry._ "

Blaise's gentle voice broke through his thoughts. Instead of making Harry instantly on guard, he was calmed. He blinked and turned to the boy, who gently put an arm on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Harry insisted. "I was acting! I don't care about those stupid Muggles, and-" He broke off when Blaise gave him a sad, knowing look.

 _Harry,_ the Horcrux said quietly, _you do care._

Swallowing, Harry opened his mouth to quickly change the subject, but nothing came out. Blaise stepped back a little and opened his arms.

Before he knew it, Harry had his face pressed in Blaise's shoulder, his arms wrapped around the slightly shorter boy, and his eyes were filled with tears.

Blaise hugged him gently, murmuring soft, gentle words in Italian.

Slowly, Harry stopped shaking and crying, but he didn't want to let Blaise go. Unfortunately, he had things to do.

Taking a breath, he released the Slytherin and stepped back. "I... didn't know I needed that," Harry said quietly. "Thank you."

Blaise gave him a strained smile, an _understanding_ smile. "Anytime, Harry."

"How..." Harry hesitated. "How did you know I..."

"Let's just say..." Blaise paused, then took a deep breath. "I... didn't like a few of my stepfathers," he said carefully.

And Harry understood.

"So," Blaise said, changing the subject (to Harry's relief), "are you coming to the Yule Ball?"

"As long as I'm not expected to dance."

Blaise laughed.

\-------------

 _Never, never making a Draught of Aura Reader again,_ Harry ranted in his mind as he dragged his feet up to Umbridge's office.

He'd been up until midnight surrounding the bubbling, dark silver potion in his magic. So not only was he physically exhausted, his magical core was as well.

It was as haggard, swaying Harry Potter-Black that knocked on Umbridge's door.

The short, fat witch appeared, looking curious and slightly eager when she saw Harry.

"Professor," he rasped, "I can't take it anymore. I have to tell you the _truth_."

Umbridge smiled wickedly. "Come in, Mr. Potter, come in."

"Potter-Black," Harry corrected hoarsely as he stumbled inside.

"Sit down, sit down," Umbridge cooed, shutting the door. "Shall I get you a glass of water?"

Harry flinched. "N-no, I'm fine."

"Tea? Milk?"

"I'm fine," Harry repeated, pretending to flinch again.

Umbridge tried to look concerned, but she just ended up looking constipated. "Are you all right, dear?"

"No," Harry said in a very small voice. "I... I need your help, Professor."

"What do you need help with, dear?" Umbridge asked, delight in her eyes.

"I never saw Voldemort come back," Harry rasped. Umbridge flinched at the name, but still, her expression became triumphant. "I only said I did because D-Dumbledore-" he shuddered, "he, he forced me to."

"Did he?" Umbridge looked even more eager. "And what did he do?"

"Who do you think sent me to the Dursleys?" Harry asked quietly, flinching yet again. The toad looked constipated again in her effort to appear sympathetic. "Skeeter didn't... didn't say everything, I-" He curled into himself, wincing as he did so.

A flicker of disgust appeared in Umbridge's eyes. So she'd gotten what Harry was hinting at. "What happened at that last task?" she demanded.

"C-Cedric and I finished the maze together," Harry whispered, forcing pain onto his face. "The cup, the cup was a portkey to D-Dumbledore's office, where, where Crouch Junior was waiting-"

"The fake Moody wasn't at the stadium or patrolling the maze?" Umbridge sputtered.

"N-no, D-Dumbledore provided f-false memories so everyone would th-think he was patrolling the maze," Harry said shakily. "When, when C-Cedric and I got to h-his office-" He broke off, a fake sob escaping him.

"Crouch killed Diggory, didn't he?" Umbridge asked, in a falsely concerned tone.

Harry nodded, fake tears now falling down his cheeks.

"And then?"

"Th-then, then Crouch sliced up my arm, the one Voldemort was supposed to use for the blood, bone, and flesh ritual," Harry continued softly, "and Crucioed me a couple of times, and, and then-" he swallowed, "then _D-_ _Dumbledore_ was there, and-" he stopped, shrieking, and grasped at his throat. "Can't, can't say!"

"The Headmaster stopped you from speaking about it?" Umbridge guessed, her eyes glittering. "He must have used powerful Dark magic, that would get him sent to Azkaban for _years!_ " she said gleefully.

Harry panted, waiting until he "caught his breath," and then continued. "When I g-got to school this year, D-Dumbledore told me that, that the Ministry was going to take over Hogwarts, and he wanted me to make an army-"

"-to take over the Ministry?" Umbridge breathed.

"Y-yes," Harry answered. "He said if I d-didn't, he, he'd..." he flinched again, and Umbridge nodded, looking falsely sympathetic. "But, but I didn't want to, I like the Ministry, so I made a Yoga club instead."

"Yoga?" Umbridge looked puzzled.

"It's a Muggle thing," Harry admitted. Umbridge looked incredibly disgusted. "It's just a bunch of different stretching exercises, we do it while listening to calming music."

"Ah, _stretches,_ " Umbridge said, nodding. "You're a very brave, intelligent boy," she said with a smirk. "I will tell Cornelius about Dumbledore's plans, and we'll make sure to-"

"But you _can't!_ " Harry squawked. "If, if you do, he'll _know,_ he'll _kill_ me!"

Umbridge put a hand on his shoulder, and Harry flinched back. _Don't touch me, disgusting toad!_ Luckily, she assumed it was part of his "Dumbledore hurt me" act, and she backed off.

"All right, all right," she soothed. "But how can we alert the Minister without putting you in danger?"

Harry pretended to think. Then he said, "There are a few Slytherins in the Yoga club. I can have Blaise Zabini send you a message about the next meeting. And..." he hesitated. "I can make this next meeting on Saturday about Defense, instead of Yoga. It can be the first meeting. Just, just please don't expel or punish anyone. They don't know anything."

"Your friends, Granger and Weasley?" Umbridge prompted.

"H-Hermione, she's loyal to Dumbledore," Harry rasped, pretending to be incredibly upset again. "I don't know about Ron, but I haven't told him anything about Dumbledore's plans, he's been really s-supportive since Skeeter's article about, about the D-Dursleys..." he hesitated. "Could, could you maybe not-"

"Mr. Weasley will be spared," Umbridge promised. "And so will the rest of your Yoga club. When is the meeting?"

"Saturday at noon," Harry stated.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter-Black, you've been _most_ helpful," she purred. "Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing, dear?"

Harry blanched. "I don't, I don't know if Madam Pomfrey is-"

"Well, you clearly need medical assistance!" Umbridge obviously wanted to come across as a concerned teacher.

Harry hesitated. "M-May, maybe Professor Snape? He doesn't trust a-anyone, but, but sometimes he helps me after, after D-Dumbledore-" he broke off again, and Umbridge nodded.

"I'll take you to-"

"No! No, let me go alone, _please,_ " Harry panicked. "If, if the portraits see me with _you-_ "

"All right, dear," Umbridge said exasperatedly. "Run along, then."

Harry stumbled out of the office.

\------------

"Potter!"

Harry opened his eyes and found himself in an unfamiliar sitting room. He was lying on a soft, green couch, a concerned, furious Potions Master kneeling beside him.

"What have you done to exhaust your magic!" Snape snapped. "You passed out the moment you entered my office!"

Ah, that was why he had a headache.

"Worried about the Gryffindor Golden boy?" Harry teased hoarsely, trying to sit up and failing.

" _Yes!_ "

Harry blinked. Usually Snape would joke back, probably something like, "Of course not, I would merely not like to get fired for negligence." Snape was concerned enough to answer honestly.

"I'm fine," Harry assured his teacher, "other than my exhaustion and this stupid headache I've had for the last five days."

"You were making those potions," Snape said slowly. "They involve using magic?"

"Not really _using,_ " Harry sighed, "I just had to surround the potion with my magic for three hours."

"The Draught of Aura Reader," Snape guessed, eyes widening. "Which means the other potion-"

"Can I trust you?" Harry interrupted.

"Always," Snape said quietly, his expression determined.

Harry relaxed slightly. He'd hoped he could. "Do you trust Dumbledore?" he asked.

Snape scoffed. "Never."

"So you're still loyal to the Dark Lord," Harry said dryly.

The Potions Master studied him and then looked startled. "Apparently, as loyal as you are," he said slowly.

"Technically, I've become his ally, not his follower," Harry retorted, trying to sit up again.

"His _what!_ " Snape put a hand on his shoulder. "Stay down, you need to rest."

"All he knows is that I'm spying on Dumbledore and my code name, which is Basilisk," Harry said. "I have a lot more to do today-"

"Anything with the potions?"

"No, not for a week," Harry answered. "I was going to meet Blaise for the Dark magic theory lesson-"

"The _what?_ "

Harry sighed. "Fine, I'll rest, there's a lot I should tell you know I know I can trust you."

Snape sat down in an armchair and crossed his arms. "How long will I have to sit here?"

Harry smirked. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Today is going to be the last lesson before Christmas break," Harry announced. Immediately, loud protests filled the room. Harry raised his voice. "So, we're going to do something fun today."

Excited murmurs replaced the protests, and many people looked eager.

"We're going to divide into two teams -- no, not girls versus boys -- and..." Harry concentrated. A long hallway appeared in front of them, filled with mist. "...whichever team finishes first wins."

"Wins what?" several people asked.

"Two months' supply of Honeydukes' best chocolate," Harry answered, grinning. "For each person on the winning team. The loser will get half a months' supply of Honeydukes' best chocolate each, _if_ they get through within half an hour after the winning team." He glanced at Ron and Hermione.

Hermione stepped forward. "Team One: Luna Lovegood, leading Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Katie Bell, Lavender Brown, Lee Jordan, Michael Corner, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Theodore Nott, Tracy Davis, and Zacharias Smith."

Ron waited for a moment while team one, some of them muttering about being lead by "Loony” moved to the side, then called, "Team Two: Blaise Zabini, leading Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Antony Goldstein, Cassius Warrington, Cho Chang, Colin Creevey, Daphne Greengrass, Dean Thomas, Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Graham Montague."

"Montague's not here today," Blaise called as he walked up to them. He glanced at Harry, and Harry nodded slightly.

"Neither is Seamus, he's got detention with Snape," Dean added, looking relieved to not be against him. Unlike Fred and Lee, who looked excited.

"I don't want to be led by a Slytherin!" Alicia said angrily, and several of the Gryffindors agreed loudly.

Harry felt a flash of anger, then blinked. Why was he so protective of Blaise? Sure, he was good friend, a much better friend than Hermione and Ron, but-

"Suck it up," Ron retorted, earning startled looks from Blaise, Theo, Tracey, Daphne, and Cassius. "They're good people. Haven't they proved that in the last four months? I trust them."

Harry spotted a slight smile on Theo's face, which was slightly pink. Blaise smirked slightly at him, telling Harry he'd spotted that as well.

"Go!" Harry barked. The two groups raced into the mist. The hallway was big enough that there wasn't any pushing or shoving.

"Hey, do you two want to compete against them?" Ron asked Hermione and Harry, grinning.

"Haven't had anything insane or odd happen to me since Halloween," Harry grinned back, earning a laugh from Ron and an eye-roll from Hermione. "Might as well."

Hermione grimaced, probably remembering her failed test from third year. "I'll pass."

"Just us two, then," Ron shrugged. "Let's go!"

To Harry's delight, he and Ron finished almost twenty minutes before the other two teams. They were panting when they got back to the room, exhausted but unharmed.

"You were only in there for twenty minutes!" Hermione looked astounded.

"Felt longer," Harry gasped, collapsing. "I feel... like I just... went a couple... rounds with... Voldemort." Both Ron and Hermione flinched.

"Don't... say his name," Ron complained, collapsing beside him.

Harry glanced at the clock in the Room. It was almost noon. Umbridge would be here soon.

Team Two appeared out of the mist just as the door exploded inward. Instantly, Harry and Ron were on their feet and everyone had their wands pointed at the smoke.

The dust cleared, revealing Umbridge, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Cassius, Parkinson, and a few unfamiliar Ravenclaws. Harry rolled his eyes; of course Malfoy would have helped.

Umbridge smiled triumphantly. "Well, well, well."

\----------

The rest of the day was chaos.

Most of the Yoga Club managed to "escape," leaving only Blaise, the four Weasleys, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Lee behind. Harry tried to tell Blaise to leave over the stampeding of the students, but Blaise's only response was to grasp Harry's hand and give him a determined look.

Harry's stomach had a rather fluttery response to that. Had he eaten butterflies?!

Umbridge and her allies dragged them up to Dumbledore's office, where Fudge, a couple of Aurors (including Shacklebolt), McGonagall and Dumbledore were waiting. Harry refused to look at Dumbledore, and luckily, the headmaster was keeping up his "ignoring Harry" thing.

Umbridge told Fudge about Harry's illicit Defense group, Fudge ordered Dumbledore's arrest, and Dumbledore escaped via Fawkes.

Harry was furious at Dumbledore's escape, but at least he could send more crap about him to Skeeter and not get discovered.

\----------

"Pup!"

Harry yelped as warm arms pulled him into the air and spun him around.

"Sirius Black, put him down this instant!" Remus shouted, mirth sparkling in his eyes as he ran up to them. "Sorry, cub."

"It's fine," Harry laughed, hugging Sirius. "Why are you here? Not that I'm upset."

"We're going shopppppinnnnnnggggg!" Sirius sang, and Harry groaned. Remus gave him a sympathetic look.

"Do we haaaaave to?" Harry mock whined, burying his face in Remus' shirt. Remus hugged him in greeting.

"Yes! We were invited to Tori's Ball Thingy, we have to look our best!" Sirius declared.

Remus snorted under his breath. "Meaning you have to buy every piece of black leather clothing in existence," he muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Uncle Moony, save me from Uncle Padfoot's shopping mania!" Harry mock pleaded, giving Remus puppy eyes.

"We do have to go shopping," Remus pointed out amusedly. "Sirius, you're not allowed to go crazy." He paused. "Well, crazi _er_."

Sirius pouted. "You're no fun!"

Remus let go of Harry and murmured something in Sirius' ear. The Grim Animagus turned bright red.

"Moving on!" Sirius said quickly. "Pup, do you need anything?"

"A new wardrobe," Harry sighed, pulling Dudley's shirt away from his chest in demonstration. "Preferably a 'pureblood' one."

Sirius lit up.

"No black leather!"

\------------

Harry actually had fun shopping with his uncles, even if Sirius went a bit insane during the spree. He still got a lot of leather, but most of it was Slytherin green "to match his eyes". He also got robes, shirts, jeans, and trousers in black, silver, green, blood red, dark blue, and dark purple. Sirius insisted he get some gold and red robes because he was a Gryffindor, so Harry got one each, very reluctantly. He also got black, Slytherin green, and blood red leather boots, a black cloak that could make him blend in with the shadows, and three half-masks: a black mask with silver detailing, a silver mask with black detailing, and a blood-red mask with _Avada Kedavra_ green detailing. (He was definitely using the red one as Basilisk.)

By the time they'd finished, it was dinnertime, and Harry was exhausted and starving. He and his uncles went back to Hogwarts, and Headmistress Umbridge "graciously" let the two of them stay for dinner. Harry sped-ate, changed into the shadow cloak, a pair of black leather jeans, boots, and shirt, and went down to Snape's office.

"Potter-Black?" Snape said in surprise, staring at Harry's new outfit. "You went shopping with Black," he drawled.

"The man is far too obsessed with black leather," Harry snorted. "May I come in? I have something important to discuss."

Snape stepped aside, and Harry entered the office.

"What do you need, Basilisk?" Snape asked.

"I... I don't want my uncles to know about the potions I'm brewing, yet," Harry said quietly.

"You don't know whether you can trust them," Snape stated. Harry nodded.

"I can't tell them I want to stay here during Christmas break, or Moony will be suspicious and Padfoot will be upset," Harry explained. "But I can't leave them unattended or I'll have to brew them all over again."

"You want me to tend them while you're staying with Black," Snape guessed. "Very well, I can do that."

Harry blinked. "You don't stay anywhere for Christmas?"

Snape hesitated. Then he said quietly, "The last time I celebrated Christmas was in fifth year with your mother and her parents."

"The Draught of Aura Reader will be finished by Christmas Eve, and you can spend Christmas day with me and my uncles," Harry said abruptly.

"Potter-Black, if you put me and the mutt in the same _house,_ much less the same room-"

"Harry."

Snape frowned. "What?"

"You can call me Harry. And I can deal with Padfoot," Harry added. "He won't bother you."

"How?" Snape sputtered.

Harry smirked, then gazed up at Snape with puppy eyes. "Uncle Padfoot, Professor Snape needs a Christmas, too!" he said in a small, hopeful voice.

Snape melted slightly, gaping. When Harry's smirk returned, the Potions Master blinked, then snorted.

"Harry, you could get the Dark Lord to wear a dress with that expression and voice," Snape deadpanned.

Harry shuddered. " _Merlin,_ the Dark Lord in a _dress?_ Thanks for giving me more nightmares."

Snape burst out laughing.

\----------

"Lord Black, Professor Lupin, Heir Potter-Black," Blaise said formally, bowing as the three approached. "Welcome to Zabini Manor."

"Heir Zabini," Harry returned, elbowing Sirius when he tried to speak.

"Heir Zabini," Sirius echoed, glaring at Harry. Blaise gave a muffled chuckle.

Remus repeated them before saying, "I'm no longer your professor, Heir Zabini. Outside of special greetings, you can call me Remus."

Blaise dipped his head. "And you can call me Blaise." He smiled at Harry. "Hey. How's your break been so far?"

"Peaceful, other than Uncle Padfoot's annoying pranks," Harry drawled back. "Yours?"

"Terribly boring without you," Blaise responded teasingly. Sirius' eyes lit up, and Moony glared at him.

Blaise, who hadn't noticed this, continued, "The guests have gathered in the ballroom. I'll show you." He held out his arm to Harry, who felt his stomach flutter again. He ignored it and took the boy's arm.

"Oooh," Sirius whispered, "I ship!"

" _Sirius!_ "

Blaise gave Harry a puzzled look, but Harry pretended not to notice.

Zabini Manor was much larger than Grimmauld Place, and more elegant. The walls, ceiling, and floors were silver, and the hall carpet was a soft green. The walls were also covered in portraits of Blaise's ancestors, who greeted them as they passed.

They were led to two huge, black doors, which were wide open, revealing a grand ballroom, about twice the size of the Great Hall. There were several Dark purebloods gathered in small groups, gossiping and eating small appetizers. Harry groaned quietly when he saw Malfoy.

"He's been forbidden to even approach you," Blaise whispered. Harry stifled a shiver; the boy had spoken directly into his ear.

"Good, otherwise I might lose my temper and hex him into oblivion," Harry muttered back. Blaise snickered.

"Lord Sirius Black, his partner, Professor Remus Lupin, and his godson, Heir Harry Potter-Black," Blaise called out. The chatter died slightly before coming back louder than before, and everyone glanced over at them, most looking angry.

"Little brother!"

Harry gaped as the twins bounded over to them, followed by an exhausted Mr. Weasley and a grinning Lee Jordan. "Gred? Forge? You-"

Fred and George pulled him and Blaise into a tight hug, causing them both to yelp.

"Your little snake-"

"-was kind enough-"

"-to invite us-"

"-and Freddy's boytoy-"

"-to the Ball," Fred finished, then glared at George, "and don't call him my boytoy!"

Blaise and Harry snickered, and the twins released them.

"Are these our little prodigies, pup?" Sirius asked with interest, making Harry roll his eyes. Fred and George looked puzzled.

"But Sirius, we already know you," Fred said in confusion.

"Demons, may I introduce Moony-" Harry pointed at Remus, who looked resigned "-and Padfoot." He pointed at Sirius.

Fred and George's jaws dropped, and Lee looked equally as shocked.

"Uncle Moony, make sure they don't plan to destroy the planet," Harry deadpanned, before dragging a laughing Blaise away from the Marauders and the three demons.

"You do realize," Blaise gasped, tears of mirth in his eyes, "that the school is going to go to s***."

Harry smirked, and Blaise rolled his eyes. "Of course you planned that."

"I hate Umbridge. We're giving her h***," Harry responded. "And I refuse to talk about Umbridge, so..." He pulled a small, wrapped silver box out of his pocket. "I'm giving you your gift now, because it's not something I want intercepted."

Blaise blushed. "Thanks, Harry. I sent your present with Noctem."

"I'm sure I'll love it," Harry grinned. "So, how has your break been so far?"

\-----------

Dinner was exquisite. Harry wasn't able to eat much, but what he did have was amazing. After the last dishes were swept away by the house-elves, soft music began playing.

Harry groaned when he saw Sirius drag Remus to his feet. Obviously, they weren’t leaving anytime soon.

Someone cleared their throat beside him, and Harry turned. Blaise gave him a shy smile and held out his hand. “May I have this dance?”

Harry frowned at him.

“Just one,” Blaise bargained.

“I only know how to lead,” Harry said slowly.

“That’s fine,” Blaise replied, blushing a bit. “So?”

Sighing, Harry took the boy’s hand and stood. “One dance,” he said firmly.

Well, Harry actually _liked_ dancing with Blaise, so one dance turned into two, which turned into five….

\-----------

“So, you liked the Ball, pup?” Sirius smirked. “You seemed to have fun dancing with little Zabini.”

Harry glared at him, bright red. “Mention that again and I’ll set the demon twins on you.”

Sirius cackled, then yelped, because Remus had swatted him.

 _Stupid insane Blacks,_ Harry thought irritably.

\-----------

“Hey, Sni ⎯ Snape!” Sirius said brightly after Snape stepped through the Floo.

Snape scowled. “I repeat,” he told Harry, “this is a terrible idea.”

“Sirius promised to behave,” Remus promised. “The nickname will take a while to discard, though; I apologize in advance.”

Snape snorted in annoyance. “One day,” he muttered, “just one day.”

It took all of Harry’s willpower not to snicker. “Why don’t I show you your room, Professor?” he asked formally.

“Yes, thank you, Po ⎯ Harry,” Snape amended. Sirius looked astounded.

“He’s been helping me this year,” Harry shrugged. “Reluctantly,” he added teasingly. “After all, the Dungeon Bat can’t be seen helping the Gryffindor Golden Boy, his reputation would be _ruined_.”

“Brat,” Snape retorted, a slight note of fondness in his voice. Remus laughed.

“This way,” Harry grinned, ignoring Sirius’ floundering jaw.

As soon as they were out of the room, Snape pulled out his wand waved it. Harry’s cauldron of Draught of Aura Reader appeared. It was a smooth, dark green ⎯ it’s finished state.

“I’m not even going to ask how you got it through the Floo,” Harry said with a smirk. “Thanks, Professor.”

Snape just grunted in response. “When are you going to do the Magical Aura Test?”

“After dinner,” Harry decided. “Speaking of which, Sirius is probably going to attempt to prank your food, so be warned.”

Snape rolled his eyes. “Will the mutt _ever_ grow up?”  
“Probably not,” Harry replied amusedly, rolling his eyes.

“Blacks,” Snape grumbled. Harry snickered in agreement. “Will I be present when you do the Test?”

“You probably should,” Harry responded. “Here’s your room,” he added, pausing beside the door across from his own. He opened it, then dived out of the way as three water balloons splashed to the ground right where he’d been standing a moment earlier.

“Sorry if it doesn’t have the comforts you’re used to,” Harry said as if nothing had happened, getting to his feet and Vanishing the remains of Padfoot’s prank. “I’m afraid we don’t have any coffins or cobwebs. Will a king-size bed do?”

Snape rolled his eyes, his lip curling in amusement. “It’s fine, Basilisk. Send the elf when dinner is ready.” He disappeared into the room and shut the door.

\-----------

Surprisingly, there were no more pranks that night, so it was relatively peaceful. Harry had to distract Sirius from Snape’s presence by telling his uncles about the Yoga Club. Remus was impressed by Harry’s forethought and cunning. They were both concerned when Harry explained how the club had ended.

“Of _course_ a Slytherin betrayed you to the toad,” Sirius had scoffed. “They can’t be trusted.”

“Blaise is a Slytherin,” Harry said with such coldness that Sirius almost fell out of his chair.

Sirius didn’t say another word about Slytherins for a week.

Finally, dinner was over, and Harry escorted Snape back to his room.

“I’m sorry about that remark about Slytherins,” Harry said with a sigh, rubbing his forehead.

“I’m used to it,” Snape responded. “I am not, however, used to you _defending_ us.”

Harry gave him a sly smirk. “Well, I’ve become rather of an honorary Slytherin. Not only am I a Parselmouth, but I’ve earned Professor Slytherin’s favor. The Hat also originally wanted me in your House, but having met My-Father-Will-Hear-About-This Malfoy and All-Slytherins-Are-Evil Hagrid, I asked it not to.”

Snape stared at him. “How on _earth_ did you earn Salazar’s favor?!”

“I spoke to him in Parseltongue and unleashed my inner Slytherin,” Harry shrugged. He pulled out a roll of parchment.

“May I?” Snape asked, holding his hand out. Harry handed him the paper, and Snape unrolled it, then used his wand to flatten it and lower it into the potion.

Two minutes later, Snape pulled out the parchment, which was now a pale green. Harry took it and put it onto the desk.

Harry flicked his wand and a thin cut appeared on his thumb. He squeezed three drops of blood onto the parchment. With another flick, the wound was healed.

Words written in silver letters appeared on the parchment. Harry’s eyes slowly widened as he read it.

Well, this was going to change a few things.

_Magical Aura Test of H. S. R.-P.-P.-B.:_

_Magic: Dark (100% block, A. P. W. B. D.; 100% broken)_

_Level: 98/100 (50% block, A. P. W. B. D.; 100% broken)_

_Abilities: Dark magic (100% block), Transfiguration (40% block), Charms (40% block), Potions (70% block), Defense, Parseltongue (80% block), Necromancy (100% block), Parselmagic (100% block) (blocked by A. P. W. B. D.; all 100% broken)_

_Creature: Vampire (full) (dominant) (100% block, A. P. W. B. D.; 100% broken)_

_Soulmate: Blaise Valentino Zabini (Dark Veela) (submissive) (100% block, A. P. W. B. D.; 100% broken)_

_Temporary Compulsions: (A. P. W. B. D.)_

_Keep the Sorcerer’s Stone from Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Save Ginevra Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets_

_Destroy Tom Marvolo Riddle’s Diary_

_Stop Sirius Orion Black from killing Peter Pettigrew_

_Use the Time Turner to save Sirius Orion Black and Buckbeak_

_Let Cedric Diggory take the Triwizard Cup with you_

_Don’t tell anyone about the Blood Quill_

_Permanent Compulsions: (A. P. W. B. D.) (100% broken)_

_Trust Albus Dumbledore_

_Trust Molly Weasley Née Prewett_

_Trust Ginevra Weasley_

_Trust Alastor Moody_

_Trust Hermione Jean Granger_

_Distrust Severus Tobias Prince_

_Distrust Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Distrust Slytherins_

_Distrust Dark Wizards_

_Act Reckless_

_Don’t Act Cunning or Sly_

_Potions: (A. P. W. B. D.) (100% broken)_

_Foggy Mind Draught (keyed to all classes except Defense Against the Dark Arts)_

_Armortentia (keyed to Ginevra Weasley)_

_Constant Anger Elixir (keyed to Dolores Umbridge)_

_Other:_

_Horcrux (keyed to Tom Marvolo Riddle) (70% block, A. P. W. B. D.; 100% broken)_

_Blood Glamour (James Potter with Lily's eyes) (applied by A. P. W. B. D.; 100% broken)_

_All blocks, compulsions, and potions broken due to early inheritance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentino (brave or strong)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who wanted to know what Harry's real name is: wait until the end of March (in the story) like the rest of us.

_Magical Aura Test of H. S. R.-P.-P.-B.:_

_Magic: Dark (100% block, A. P. W. B. D.; 100% broken)_

_Level: 98/100 (50% block, A. P. W. B. D.; 100% broken)_

_Abilities: Dark magic (100% block), Transfiguration (40% block), Charms (40% block), Potions (70% block), Defense, Parseltongue (80% block), Necromancy (100% block), Parselmagic (100% block) (blocked by A. P. W. B. D.; all 100% broken)_

_Creature: Vampire (full) (dominant) (100% block, A. P. W. B. D.; 100% broken)_

_Soulmate: Blaise Valentino Zabini (Dark Veela) (submissive) (100% block, A. P. W. B. D.; 100% broken)_

_Temporary Compulsions: (A. P. W. B. D.)_

_Keep the Sorcerer’s Stone from Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Save Ginevra Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets_

_Destroy Tom Marvolo Riddle’s Diary_

_Stop Sirius Orion Black from killing Peter Pettigrew_

_Use the Time Turner to save Sirius Orion Black and Buckbeak_

_Let Cedric Diggory take the Triwizard Cup with you_

_Don’t tell anyone about the Blood Quill_

_Permanent Compulsions: (A. P. W. B. D.) (100% broken)_

_Trust Albus Dumbledore_

_Trust Molly Weasley Née Prewett_

_Trust Ginevra Weasley_

_Trust Alastor Moody_

_Trust Hermione Jean Granger_

_Distrust Severus Tobias Prince_

_Distrust Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Distrust Slytherins_

_Distrust Dark Wizards_

_Act Reckless_

_Don’t Act Cunning or Sly_

_Potions: (A. P. W. B. D.) (100% broken)_

_Foggy Mind Draught (keyed to all classes except Defense Against the Dark Arts)_

_Armortentia (keyed to Ginevra Weasley)_

_Constant Anger Elixir (keyed to Dolores Umbridge)_

_Other:_

_Horcrux (keyed to Tom Marvolo Riddle) (70% block, A. P. W. B. D.; 100% broken)_

_Blood Glamour (James Potter with Lily's eyes) (applied by A. P. W. B. D.; 100% broken)_

_All blocks, compulsions, and potions broken due to early inheritance._

This was... too much.

Harry had known most of this before he'd done the test: the blocks and compulsions, and that he wasn't James' and Lily's son. But the rest-

He was a b****y _vampire?_ What did _full_ mean? Soulmate?! He'd _always_ been Dark?!

 _I will KILL THAT STUPID OLD MAN!_ the Horcrux snarled, obviously as angry as Harry was.

"Harry?" Snape's voice broke into his thoughts. "What's wrong?"

Harry realized that he'd lost control of his magic, and it was making all the objects in the room shake. Snape looked panicked and slightly awed as well as confused and concerned.

"...I don't know," Harry said blankly, reining in his magic. He passed his Magical Aura test over to Snape, who took it carefully.

The Potions Master's expression went blank, but Harry could see anger and shock growing in his eyes. For a long moment, Snape remained quiet. Then he said softly, "If you ever need _anything_ while you attempt to destroy Dumbledore, Basilisk..."

"I'll let you know," Harry said with a smirk. "I do have a few questions."

"Ask away," Snape responded, handing the parchment back to Harry. Harry slipped it into his robes.

"What it a 'full' vampire?" Harry questioned.

"There are two types of vampire," Snape began. "A bitten vampire, and a vampire who has at least one vampire parent. A half-vampire is sired from only one vampire, and a full vampire is sired from two vampires. Neither Potter nor Lily were vampires, which means you are not their son."

"I had already guessed that," Harry said dismissively. "Dumbledore has obviously lied to me about many things, and manipulated me into stopping the Dark Lord from taking the Stone and returning through Ginevra. I do not trust anything that the old fool says. He told me about my 'parents,' so I was prepared to discover that I am not Harry Potter."

"How much did you guess about your test?" Snape asked slowly.

"My magical affinity and level of power," Harry answered, "the blocks and compulsions, the love potion, and Granger's, Ginevra's, and Mrs. Weasley's loyalty to the old fool. I didn't know that I _always_ had a Dark affinity, that I was a vampire, that I had a soulmate, and that he knew about the Blood Quill."

Snape gave him a wary look. "I saw that, but... what was it talking about?"

"You recall that I spent a week in the ugly toad's office at the beginning of the year?" Harry said.

Snape went white. "She used a _Blood Quill on you?!_ "

"That was how I went through my early inheritance," Harry explained. "At least, my anger after the stupid detention. It was even worse than your detentions, where I was forced to do menial, boring, difficult tasks."

The Potions Master snorted, but didn't joke back like he usually did. "Do you have any more questions about your test?"

"From what I've read about Dark creatures," Harry said, reluctantly allowing the change of subject, "they should be able to sense their soulmate. Why can't I? The block was completely removed."

"Did you read about vampires?" Snape asked dryly.

"Partially, but it didn't say much."

"Born vampires can only access their creature's abilities after drinking blood, preferably a human wizard's," Snape drawled.

Harry wrinkled his nose. "I have to drink _blood?_ " He ignored the Horcrux's snort laughter.

"Indeed," Snape chuckled. "It will not taste disgusting. You do not need to drink human blood after that, but every week or so you will have to drink animal blood or a blood replacement potion."

"How do _you_ know it won't taste disgusting?" Harry grumbled.

In response, Snape pulled out his wand and flicked it. His appearance peeled away, revealing his true looks.

He looked practically the same -- long black hair, pale skin -- but his eyes were amber, his nose wasn't crooked, and his hair was silky instead of greasy. The shape of his body was also different; he had more muscle, a strong jaw, and his build was strong but lithe. The man grinned, revealing pointed fangs.

Harry laughed. "So you _are_ the Dungeon Bat."

"Brat." Snape reapplied the glamour.

"I'm not surprised you don't go walking around in your true appearance," Harry said with a smirk. "You'd probably get jumped by half the school."

Snape grimaced. "Hormonal teenagers are not my type."

"Who would catch Professor Prince's attention, then?" Harry sniggered. The Horcrux was laughing, too.

Snape turned bright red. "I hardly think I'm going to tell _you,_ " he said irritably. "You are one Marauder's godson and another's cub, and the demon's little brother!"

Harry cackled. "Smart choice, Professor, smart choice."

"What are you going to do now?" Snape asked, changing subject quickly, which made Harry sober at once.

"First," he said after a long pause, feeling nervous all of a sudden, "I need to talk to my godfather and his partner, and then I need to talk to Blaise."

\------------

"DUMBLEDORE DID _WHAT_ TO MY CUB!"

"Remus, calm down before you blow up the house!"

"Is it just me, or did Padfoot and Moony switch personalities?"

\------------

Harry was pacing in the drawing room, where he was waiting for Sirius to return with Blaise. With his _soulmate._ He was freaking out.

"Harry," Snape said gently, "he's not going to reject you."

"I... I know," Harry replied, not entirely truthfully. "That's not what I'm worried about."

Snape raised a brow but said nothing.

"He likes you, cub," Remus reassured him. "He managed to get you to dance," he added teasingly.

"Shut up, Uncle Moony," Harry complained, scowling (and most certainly not blushing). "I want to talk to all of you at once afterward. I have plans for the rest of the school year."

The annoying werewolf gave him an amused, fond look. "Of course, cub." Snape nodded in agreement.

"Your saviah is he-yah!" Sirius said dramatically as he entered the room, followed by a bemused Blaise.

"I never should have shown you that movie," Remus grumbled. Sirius grinned.

"He's more like Tony Stark than Loki," Harry snorted, giving a weak, apologetic smile to his friend. Blaise chuckled.

"Did you know Tom Hiddleston is a pureblood?" Blaise asked innocently.

"What!" Sirius gasped. "MOONY I WANT TO MEET TOM HIDDLESTON!"

Remus groaned and dragged Sirius out of the room. Snape snorted, gave Harry a nod, and left as well.

"What do you need?" Blaise asked briskly.

"Sit down, it's a long story," Harry sighed. Blaise gave him a concerned look but did as told.

Hesitantly, Harry pulled out his Magical Aura Test and handed it to Blaise. The boy raised an eyebrow before taking it.

Like Snape, Blaise had a blank mask on while he read it, but Harry could see fury and shock in his eyes. He blushed briefly at one point and gave Harry a fleeting glance -- probably when he read the 'soulmate' part -- but otherwise had no reaction until he'd finished reading.

"I'm going to _kill_ him," Blaise said quietly, eyes flashing, holding the test back out to Harry.

"Kill...?" Harry asked slowly, taking it and putting it away.

"Dumbledore, obviously," Blaise said incredulously. "He ruined your _life._ " He paused. "Did you think I wanted to kill _you?_ "

Harry stayed silent, looking sheepish. Obviously it was a stupid fear, but Harry couldn't help but worry that Blaise wouldn't want him back.

"Idiot." Blaise stood up, and then Harry had an armful of hot Italian teenager. Harry barely had time to gasp before Blaise was kissing him.

 _He tastes like cinnamon and peaches,_ Harry thought absently, gripping Blaise's dark locks and pulling him closer.

It was the best first kiss ever.

So of course, Sirius had to interrupt.

"YES I SHIP IT!"

"Sirius BLACK! I told you to wait until Harry called us back in!"

"But my _ship_ is sailing, Moony!"

\-----------

"So what did you want to talk about, cub?" Moony asked. Padfoot was in dog form, wearing a collar and leash. This was apparently Sirius' punishment every time he disobeyed Remus. The punishment ended with Sirius wearing the collar and leash in human form (Harry didn't want to think about what Remus and Sirius did afterward).

Harry sat down beside Blaise, who laid his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry put an arm around the boy's shoulder. "I need to explain my plans to you, because I'll need help with some of them."

"Whatever you need," Blaise said simply, which made Harry turn red. Padfoot barked a laugh, then yelped when Moony tugged sharply on the leash.

"First," Harry said, "Dumbledore needs to get arrested."

"That's going to take a lot of effort, cub," Remus pointed out.

Harry smirked. "I've already gotten started on it."

" _You_ told Skeeter about the Muggles," Snape exclaimed. "And Dumbledore hiding Black!"

Sirius gave Harry a hurt look, and Harry rolled his eyes. "I also told her about your innocence, Uncle Idiot."

The dog pouted, and Moony chuckled.

"I have a lot more information on Dumbledore that Skeeter would be _delighted_ to tell the wizarding world," Harry said with a light smirk. "Which will lower everyone's opinions of him and have him sent to Azkaban.

"Second, I want to help Vol -- the Dark Lord take over the Ministry."

Sirius growled, but Moony looked thoughtful. "Why?"

"Because his _real_ goals involve gaining rights for Dark creatures and Dark wizards and freeing Magic," Harry replied. "As well as keeping Muggles from knowing about the wizarding world. He doesn't have a problem with Muggleborns. In fact, he knows they're needed. If purebloods keep intermarrying, they'll lose their family magic and produce Squibs."

"So how are we going to help Voldemort win?" Remus asked. Blaise and Snape flinched, and Harry squeezed him briefly.

"For one thing, I need you two to spy on the Order for me," Harry said calmly. "You two might not be as close to Dumbledore as Mrs. Weasley, Ginevra, and Granger, but Dumbledore trusts you more than he trusts Professor Snape."

Remus nodded. "How are you going to find out what Dumbledore is planning about you?"

"I'm either going to recruit Ron, or put Granger under the _Imperius_ ," Harry responded. "I also need seats on the Wizengamot. How many do you all have?"

"Five," Snape responded. "Ancient and Noble House of Prince," he added with Remus and Sirius stared at him.

"Sirius has five, too," Remus responded. "Ancient and Noble House of Black. I have one, for the House of Lupin, but I never use it because my father..." he hesitated, and Harry nodded.

"My mother has twenty," Blaise said, earning a yelp from Sirius and a shocked look from Moony. "Six for the Most Ancient and Noble House of Zabini, five each for the Ancient and Noble Houses of Guerra and Mariano, and two each for the Noble Houses of Segreto and Vinci."

Harry grinned wickedly. "It's still probably not enough to get what I want, but I'm sure you and your mother can _persuade_ other people on the Wizengamot to pass the laws I want passed."

Blaise looked up at him an smirked in response. Harry felt hunger stir in his gut, so he quickly went back to his plans.

"I want Umbridge out of the castle. I already have a few things to send to the _Prophet_ that will probably get her out of the school, but I want the students' parents to know _exactly_ what stupid rules she's been passing. Blaise, I need you to find out and write down all of those and send them to me...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guerra (war)  
> Mariano (derived from Marius, another name for Ares, Greek god of war)  
> Segreto (confidant [someone you give your secrets to] originating from the Latin term Secretum, meaning 'secret place')  
> Vinci (to conquer)
> 
> Most Ancient and Noble Houses: six, (Peverell) eight, (Hogwarts founders) or ten seats (Merlin)  
> Ancient and Noble Houses: five (Black, Prince) or six seats (Dumbledore)  
> Noble Houses: two seats  
> House: one seat


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hogwarts School of Dangerous Creatures** _

_Hogwarts has always been known as the safest magical building in the wizarding world. Its wards are known as_

_powerful enough to keep Death Eaters and many Dark creatures and objects at bay. Many parents send their_

_children here_ _in hopes that they will have a safe seven years of education._

_But they are deceived._

_The school has been home to a fully-grown Cerberus, an ancient Basilisk, a werewolf, one hundred Dementors_

_and several_ _Acromantulas,_ _as_ _well as played host to a fully-grown troll, a cursed diary, two Death Eaters, four_

 _dragons, and_ _You-Know-Who himself._

_In 1991, Albus Dumbledore hired Quirinus Quirrell, unaware that the man had been possessed by You-Know-_

_Who. That year, the headmaster was also protecting the Sorcerer's Stone, which his friend, Nicolas Flamel, had_

_supposedly given him to watch over. Given the wards protecting the school, one would think Dumbledore had no_

_need to add any more protection. Instead, he placed a series of traps in front of the Stone and borrowed Rubeus_

_Hagrid's Cerberus, "Fluffy," to keep any unauthorized wizard from getting the Stone._

_If Dumbledore assumed this would keep the students safe, he was wrong. By the time the school year had ended,_

_Severus Snape, Potions Master, had been attacked by the colossal dog, Professor Quirrell had died, our own_

_Boy-Who-Lived had been attacked by the possessed teacher, and Harry Potter's young friend, Ronald Weasley,_

_had been knocked out by one of the "traps" guarding the Stone._

_If you think the danger stopped there, my dear readers, you would be wrong._

_The very next year, the Chamber of Secrets was reopened -- not by the Heir of Slytherin, but by Ginevra Weasley,_

_who was being possessed by a cursed diary which had once belonged to the Dark Lord. The ancient monster in_

_the chamber was a Basilisk, who managed to Petrify four students, the caretaker's familiar, and the Gryffindor_

_ghost before Harry Potter managed to kill it. The diary was also destroyed by the Gryffindor Golden Boy when the_

_memory of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named tried to murder the child._

_If any students expected the next year to be safer, they were sorely wrong. As the readers may recall, 1993 was_

_when the supposed murderer, Sirius Black, escaped from Azkaban. What most people are unaware of is that_

_Dumbledore, in his infinite wisdom, allowed the Minister to send a hundred Dementors to "protect" the school._

_"Right, 'protect,'" scoffs Blaise Zabini, fifth year Slytherin. "Black wasn't going to attack any of the students except_

_Harry Potter. Dumbledore could have hid him in a safe house to protect him from a wizard that_ might _have_

 _attacked someone instead of endangering an entire school with_ _creatures that are entirely willing and able to_

_suck out people's souls, innocent or not."_

_Mr. Zabini was quite right. The dementors ascended on a Quidditch game, almost performing the Kiss on forty_

_children before they were banished by Dumbledore. Harry Potter, the Seeker of Gryffindor, fainted fifty feet over_

_the ground and almost died._

_At the end of the year, the Boy-Who-Lived and his two friends, Mr. Weasley and Hermion Granger, were attacked_

_by a werewolf -- Professor Lupin, who, most of the time, was a kind, gentle wolf, but in the excitement of Sirius_

_Black attacking the school, he had forgotten to take his Wolfsbane._

_1994 was the most dangerous year by far. The Triwizard Tournament was introduced as a fun little competition_

_that encouraged friendship between the three schools -- Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beaubatons -- when in_

_reality, it was a dangerous trial that forced a_ fourteen-year-old boy _to steal a golden egg from a mother dragon,_

_a Hungarian Horntail no less, brave vicious mermaids, wicked Grindilows, and a giant squid to rescue his friend,_

_Mr. Weasley, and navigate a maze full of Blast-Ended-Screwts, sphinxes, Acromantulas, and Boggarts. The_

_Tournament was so dangerous that a talented, powerful wizard_ died. _And to finish off the chaotic year, their_

 _Defense professor, the_ _trusted, powerful Auror, Mad-Eye Moody, had been impersonated by a mad Death Eater,_

_Bartemius Crouch Jr._

_How are parents supposed to relax, knowing their children are in danger every time they send them off to_

_Hogwarts?_

_How are parents supposed to trust the headmaster to protect their children?_

_\------------_

_*mentions of a pedophile and r***; skip the section about Sebastian Gray*_

**_Defense Against Dangerous and Incompetent Professors_ **

_Yes, readers; your children are being taught by unqualified wizards. After the last article, I'm sure you hoped_

_I would deliver good news, but this is not the case.  
_

_For the last fifty years, nearly every single Defense Against the Dark Arts professor has been dangerous, mad,_

_or stupid. Each teacher only lasts one year before they are fired, killed, or maimed. This is because the Dark Lord_

_cursed the position many, many years earlier._

_To persuade you of this, I begin with Professor Sebastian Gray._

_In 1973, Headmaster Dumbledore hired what seemed to be a charismatic, warm-hearted individual: the inventor_

_of the Pain Reliever Potion, Sebastian Gray. However, the man turned out to be a pedophile. Many students were_

_nearly attacked by the man, but with the help of the Marauders -- James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and_

_Peter Pettigrew -- the man was unable to satisfy his desires, and the students were protected._

_"The man was a disgusting, horrible butthead," Sirius Black states furiously. "Sometimes I wish I'd burned his_

_face off!"_

_This was not the last time Dumbledore hired professors like Gray. In 1974, Professor Barnabas Reed attempted_

_to r*** Professor Sprout, but his efforts were stopped by Professor McGonagall._

_Other times, the professor was simply unintelligent, but this made them no less dangerous. In 1956, Professor_

_Caractas Rosier set fire to a student when improperly handling a fire salamander; in 1960, Professor Orville_

_Newton blew up his office with what he thought was a rhinoceros horn, but was actually an erumpent horn; in_

_1967, Professor Victoria Bird brought a dragon egg to class -- which promptly hatched and set fire to her robes;_

_in 1992, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart destroyed his own classroom by releasing about thirty Cornish Pixies on_

_a class of twelve-year-olds, which included our dear Boy-Who-Lived._

_I haven't even mentioned the times were Dumbledore has ignorantly hired two Death Eaters!  
_

_Can we trust Dumbledore to hire qualified witches and wizards who will teach our children of the dangers out_

_in the world? Or will he continue to disappoint us with pedophiles, Death Eaters, and idiotic men and women?_

_\---------_

_Dear Lord Voldemort,_

_I'm attempting to have a law passed that will allow creatures such as vampires, werewolves, and Veela the same rights as human witches and wizards. If this is truly what you're fighting for, please tell your followers to vote for it to be passed._

_Basilisk_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I spelled Hermione's name wrong. Skeeter did it on purpose.


	10. Chapter 10

The mirror Sirius had gifted him warmed up. Harry pulled it out. "Accept call," he said absently, writing another sentence on his essay.

"Pup!"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to the mirror. Then he burst out laughing. "What did you do this time, Uncle Padfoot?"

Sirius blanched. He was wearing Slytherin robes, his hair was green and silver, and a note on his forehead said, _I love Slytherins!_

Remus answered from out of sight. "You don't want to know, cub." He sounded irritated and amused at the same time.

"Now I _really_ want to know what happened," Harry snickered.

"Nothing!" Sirius said quickly. "I'm innocent!"

"No, you're not," Harry and Remus corrected in unison.

"Is there a reason you contacted me, or did you just want to tell me about the prank?" Harry drawled.

"The laws you gave Amelia were all passed," Remus said, taking a seat beside Sirius. He looked tired. "But some -- or a lot -- of the Ministry have been angry at the new laws."

"Stupid creature-haters," Sirius growled.

"A lot of the werewolves and vampires are suffering from those idiots," Remus continued, ignoring Sirius.

"I'll deal with it." That is, have Voldemort deal with it. "Anything else?"

"Nope," Sirius shrugged. "How was your week, pup?"

Harry blushed slightly. "I went on a date with Blaise."

"Oooooh -- _ow,_ Moony!"

\-----------

_Dear Lord Voldemort,_

_I'm sure you've seen the new laws that have been passed. Unfortunately, not everyone is happy with them. Dark creatures are being attacked, and I can do nothing about it, considering I'm stuck in school. If it isn't too much to ask, could you have your Death Eaters discourage the bullying?_

_Sincerely,_

_Basilisk_

Harry bit his lip when he finished writing the letter. Finally, after a long pause, he wrote another letter to Voldemort, this time in his messy "Boy-Who-Lived" writing.

"Deliver this one in secret, with Hedwig," Harry whispered to Mortem, handing the letter from the Boy-Who-Lived to him. "And this one in person."

Mortem hooted in agreement, nipped Harry's ear affectionately, and disappeared into the shadows.

\----------

_Basilisk,_

_It will be done._

_Sincerely,_

_Voldemort_

\---------

Voldemort woke up to find a letter on his bedside table, as well as a familiar snowy-white owl.

 _Potter_ had sent _him_ a letter?!

Clearly, the white owl -- Hedwig, was it? -- was not leaving without an answer. Sighing, Voldemort picked up the scroll and opened it.

_Voldemort,_

_I've recently discovered that Dumbledore has been lying to me about a lot of things. For example, I took a Magical Aura Test, and it told me that I'm a full vampire, which means James and Lily aren't my parents._

_The only time you've lied to me is in first year, when you told me you could bring my "parents" back. So I trust you more than I trust Dumbledore._

_Could you tell me why you came after me in the first place?_

_From,_

_The Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die_

Thoughtfully, Voldemort stared at the parchment. It had been soaked in Veritaserum beforehand. Obviously, the boy was telling the truth. Which meant the brat _wasn't_ destined to be his downfall. He smirked. Potter didn't trust Dumbledore... he could use this.

_Potter-Black,_

_It's good that you don't believe the old fool anymore. As for why I went after you, did the goat not tell you? There was a prophecy stating you would be my downfall._

_Of course, considering you aren't "born of those who thrice defied me," the prophecy does not apply to you any longer._

_My spy overheard part of the prophecy when Trelawney was spouting it to Dumbledore. I only know the first few lines._

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..."_

_Any other questions, brat?_

_-Voldemort_

\----------

_Voldemort,_

_You seriously believe something that came from_ Dumbledore? _Everything he told me is a lie. So it's probable that this prophecy is false, too. And_ Trelawney? _She's a fraud!_

_Considering Dumbledore obviously wants me to kill you, he thinks I'm the one in the prophecy. He keeps setting us up so that we'll fight._

_I know someone who can get the whole truth from Trelawney. I'll let you know what I find out._

_Brat_

\----------

It was the first time Harry was wearing his Basilisk uniform, and he was excited. His face was hidden by the blood-red mask, and he was wearing the shadow cloak over a blood-red one. Underneath the two cloaks, he was wearing blood-red leather jeans, shirt, and boots. He looked good, if he said so himself.

He pulled down the ladder to Trelawney's classroom and climbed up silently.

Harry found Trelawney unconscious in her armchair, an empty bottle of alcohol in a slack grip, drool sliding down her chin. He wrinkled his nose. Seriously, Umbridge needed to fire this pathetic excuse for a teacher.

He sent a stinging hex at the woman and disappeared into the shadows.

Trelawney let out a yelp, jerked upward, and stared around the room with a frightened expression. "Who's there?"

" _I am Basssilisssk,_ " Harry answered, in a high, cold voice. He'd found that if he concentrated, he could delve halfway into Parseltongue while still speaking English. The result was a snakish-sounding human. " _I am here for information. You will give it to me or you will ssssssuffer._ "

Trelawney was shaking by that time, her expression terrified. "What... what do you want?"

" _I want the prophesssssy,_ " Harry growled. " _The prophesssssy about the Dark Lord and Harry Potter._ "

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she squawked. "I've never given a prophecy in my entire life!"

" _That you're aware of,_ " Harry responded, snorting. " _I will retrieve it myssssself. You will never know I waz here._ " He Stunned the woman before emerging from the shadows, then slipped into the woman's mind quickly.

 _This mind is so unorganized!_ he complained, trying to navigate through the half-drunken, random thoughts. The Horcrux helped, snorting as well. Having a disorganized mind was a good defense against a Legilimens if you didn't know Occlumency, but Harry doubted Trelawney had done it on purpose. She was just stupid.

Finally, he found a half-buried memory of Trelawney and Dumbledore the Hog's Head.

Wait... the Hog's Head?

That was too suspicious. It would be easy for people to spy on them at that inn. Dumbledore knew that, as his brother was the bartender. He _had_ set up that meeting so that Voldemort would hear the prophecy... and attack Harry!

 _Stupid old man!_ Harry snarled.

 _Shh, listen,_ the Horcrux said, sounding just as furious. _You should tell Voldemort the whole prophecy, even if it's fake._

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..." Trelawney said in a raspy voice. Her eyes were glazed, but not in the way they'd had when she'd told Harry about Wormtail escaping. She was Imperiosed. "...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...."

Harry frowned. So Dumbledore wanted to kill Voldemort, and then he would die himself? Well, that wasn't going to happen.

He was about to leave when he saw another memory, even more buried, and filled with white fog. It showed Trelawney in Dumbledore's office with the headmaster.

 _Dumbledore tried to Obliviate her,_ the Horcrux said sharply. _Listen to this one; I have a feeling it's important._

Harry rolled his eyes but did as told. _You and your "feelings."_

_Shut up and listen, brat._

It was her _real_ interview. Like at the inn, Trelawney's eyes went dim in the middle of a sentence.

And she spouted a different prophecy.

"The one with the power equal to the Dark Lord approaches... born to the banished vampire and the ignorant leader, born as the seventh month dies... he will destroy the Light if he discovers their lies, or destroy the Dark if his heritage remains a secret... the one with power equal to the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...."

Harry slowly grinned. He liked this one _much_ better than the fake one.

\-----------

_Dear Lord Voldemort,_

_Potter has approached me. It's good that he's joined the Dark._

_As per his request, I have searched the mind of Sybil Trelawney. I have discovered two prophecies. The one you heard was fake. The goat had her under the Imperius Curse._

_This is the fake prophecy:_

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...."_

_This is the true prophecy:_

_"The one with the power equal to the Dark Lord approaches... born to the banished vampire and the ignorant leader, born as the seventh month dies... he will destroy the Light if he discovers their lies, or destroy the Dark if his heritage remains a secret... the one with power equal to the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...."_

_This had been Obliviated, or nearly Obliviated. Clearly, Dumbledore did not want Potter discovering the truth, otherwise he would destroy the Light._

_What would you like to do with this information?_

_Sincerely,_

_Basilisk_

\-----------

_Basilisk,_

_I want to talk to you face-to-face. There is much to discuss and I do not want to have the letter intercepted._

_Severus Snape will be waiting for you at the entrance to the school at eight o'clock this Saturday. If you do not show up, I will know you do not wish to talk._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Voldemort_


	11. Chapter 11

Snape's eyes widened when he saw Harry's outfit. " _Now_ you look like Basilisk," he said slowly. "You removed the glamour," he noted.

" _I did,_ " Harry answered, smirking. " _I've been wearing one of my own making ssssinsssse the beginning of thisssss year._ "

The Potions Master shuddered. "Your persona is terrifying."

" _Thanksssss,_ " Harry snickered. " _Shall we go, then, Professssssssor?_ "

"Call me Severus," Snape replied after a short pause. "This way."

Harry followed the man past the gates, where the professor pulled out a stick.

" _Portkey?_ " Harry questioned.

Severus nodded shortly, and Harry grasped the stick. With a familiar twisting feeling, they appeared in the front gardens of Malfoy Manor. Harry, to his surprise, didn't stumble like he usually did with Wizarding transportation.

When Severus realized Harry wasn't following him up to the mansion, he stopped and sighed. "Dramatic entrance?" he guessed dryly.

Harry grinned. " _Where'z the fun of showing up like a boring normal persssssson?_ "

"If the Dark Lord curses you, it's not my fault," Severus deadpanned. "He's most likely in the drawing room, ball room, or the library."

Nodding, Harry slipped into the shadows and headed inside.

Malfoy Manor was as huge, elegant, and rich as Malfoy had bragged. It, like Zabini Manor, was also covered in Slytherin colors. Sometimes there was the occasional blood-red or black, but it was mostly green and silver. Harry rolled his eyes. _Malfoys._

He found Voldemort in the drawing room alone, pacing. His expression was blank, but Harry could tell he was angry, shocked, and guilty.

Harry decided he wasn't going to have a dramatic entrance, not until he was introduced to the Death Eaters. Voldemort looked like he had enough on his mind. He knocked on the open door.

Voldemort looked up and blinked when he saw Harry. "P- Basilisk."

"Lord Voldemort." Harry entered the room. "What were you about to call me?"

"Nothing escapes you," Voldemort sighed. "I guessed when you sent me that last letter."

"Guessed what?"

"That you are Harry Potter-Black," Voldemort replied.

Harry froze.

"You were obviously very close to the old fool, but not enough to know about the fake prophecy," Voldemort said calmly. "Your speech is incredibly similar, and both of you were vehement in your distrust of the goat."

"Do... do you have a problem with..."

" _~No, brat, you've been a boon,~_ " Voldemort reassured him, switching to Parseltongue.

" _~A... boon?~_ " Harry didn't know what that meant.

Voldemort rolled his eyes. " _~A great help, a blessing. And I am not going to kill you. You are apparently my equal and will destroy the Light.~_ "

Harry relaxed. " _~What did you want to talk about?~_ " He plopped down on the couch, earning a fond eye-roll from the Dark Lord.

" _~How did you find out Dumbledore was lying to you?~_ " Voldemort asked, perching on the edge of a desk.

" _~It's a long story,~_ " Harry warned.

" _~I have time, Basilisk. I told my followers not to disturb me for four hours except in an emergency,~_ " Voldemort explained. " _~Then I have raids to plan.~_ "

" _~I would join in, but I have plans, too,~_ " Harry said with a longing sigh. " _~Which you'll see the fruits of tomorrow.~_ "

Voldemort smirked. " _~Ah, more entertainment from the Boy-Who-Turned-Dark. I look forward to it.~_ "

Harry grinned back. " _~Well, as for my story....~_ "

\------------

"Little-"

"-brother."

Harry looked up and saw the demons standing over him, looking uncharacteristically serious, concerned, and slightly angry. Harry frowned. "What's wrong, Fred, George? Where's Lee?"

"Distracting Granger-" Fred began, looking faintly disgusted.

"-and Ginevra," George finished. "Could we-"

"-meet in-"

"-the Chamber?"

"Why the Chamber?" Harry asked warily, putting his book down. Obviously, this was important.

"We can't explain here," Fred said quietly.

"Don't want to risk being overheard," George agreed.

Okay, they'd abandoned their twin-speak. It was _really_ important.

Harry stood up and pulled his shadow-cloak out of his bag. "Meet you in Myrtle's bathroom," he whispered. The twins looked startled when he disappeared into the shadows.

Twenty minutes later, the three of them had gathered in the tunnel. Fred and George conjured chairs, and Harry followed suit.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Harry, are you on the Dark side?" Fred asked abruptly.

Harry gaped at them. After a long pause, he said, "Yes, but how did you know?"

The twins exchanged glances. Finally, George said, "We haven't been entirely truthful, little brother."

A flicker of pain and alarm made Harry flinch.

"We're loyal to you, little brother," Fred said firmly. Harry relaxed. "But some secrets we don't tell anyone."

"We don't want our _dear_ mother finding out," George sneered.

"Before we gave you the Marauder's Map," Fred said, "we copied it and... changed it up a bit."

"Not only does it show where and who everyone is," George continued, "it also shows their allegiance."

"We'd been keeping an eye on you, just in case we needed to protect you," Fred said unabashedly. Harry suddenly recalled that the twins had shown up several times throughout the years to stop Malfoy's idiocy. "So we were a bit surprised when your allegiance suddenly went from Light/Dumbledore to Dark/Self."

"You also spent a lot of time with Professor Snape," George added. "And..."

The two exchanged glances again.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Your name changed when Padfoot adopted you," Fred said carefully. "But it didn't change to Harry Potter-Black."

"Apparently the name was too long, because it changed to initials," George remarked.

"H. S. R.-P.-P.-B.?" Harry guessed. The twins nodded. "That's because I wasn't born 'Harry Potter.'"

The twins nodded. "We assumed," Fred stated.

"We were confused as to why your name and allegiance changed," George said. "Then we realized it had happened right after your first detention with Umbridge."

Harry raised a brow. "What did you do," he asked dryly.

The twins grinned wickedly, but there was fury in their eyes. "We... _persuaded_ Umbridge to tell us what she did to you," Fred said lazily.

"It was fun," George smirked. "We couldn't do it until a week ago, though, because we wanted to finish inventing one of our secret products first."

" _Secret_ products?" Harry asked interestedly.

Fred and George smirked. "Have you heard of Danger and Destruction?" Fred asked.

"I've been a bit busy," Harry deadpanned.

George looked offended. "You haven't heard of us? I'm insulted!" he said dramatically.

"Danger and Destruction are two Dark inventors who create items for torture and raids," Fred explained. "We sell to everyone and anyone."

"What does your allegiance say?" Harry asked slowly.

The two smirked again. "It used to say 'Dark/Harry Potter,'" George began.

"-but now it says 'Dark/Dark Lord Basilisk,'" Fred grinned.

"But I'm not a Dark Lord!" Harry groaned.

 _You're Voldemort's_ _equal,_ the Horcrux pointed out, sounding gleeful. _You are a Dark Lord. I love these twins. You will make them your followers,_ he demanded.

_They're my brothers, not my servants!_

"Little brother?"

Harry blinked. "Sorry, I was talking to the Horcrux," he apologized.

Fred and George's eyes widened. "Old Voldikins turned you into a _Horcrux?_ " George breathed.

 _Old WHAT?_ the Horcrux sputtered.

Harry cackled. "I give you permission to call him that whenever you like."

"Let me guess," Fred drawled. "He hates it."

"Extremely."

The twins snickered. "Good to know," George grinned.

"So then, my lord-" Fred began.

"Harry or little brother," Harry said sharply. "You are my brothers, not my servants," he repeated.

The twins' eyes filled with tears. "Oh _Harry,_ " George wailed, "you're the most amazing Dark Lord ever!"

"We will never betray you," Fred sobbed dramatically.

By this time, Harry and the Horcrux couldn't breathe, they were laughing so hard.

Once he calmed down, Harry asked breathlessly, "So what did you torture Umbridge with?"

The demons' expressions instantly went from tear-stricken to deadly glee.

\-----------

" _Wake up,_ " Harry said icily, shooting a stinging hex at his prisoner.

Umbridge started awake and shrieked when she saw Harry and the demons, who were wearing the same blood-red cloaks and masks as Harry. The masks were different, covering their entire face instead of half, because Harry wanted them to have different outfits than him. All in all, it was terrifying.

"You can't do this!" she squawked, struggling against her bindings. "I am the Senior Undersecretary-"

" _Ssssssilensssssse,_ " Harry snarled. " _I did not give you permissssssion to sssssspeak._ " He threw a curse at her, and she screamed as a jagged cut appeared on her lower arm. " _Danger,_ _Dessssstruction, hook her to the devissssse._ "

Since Umbridge didn't remember the twins' torture, it would be as if the device was being used on her for the first time.

The device, which Fred and George called the Interrogator, was rather like a Muggle lie detector, but if she answered wrongly, it would send jolts of electricity through her. Harry wanted to give Skeeter _everything._

" _Doloressssss Umbridge,_ " Harry said coldly, once the device had hooked onto her magic, " _you are here to anssssswer for the crimez you have committed againssssst the ssssstudentsssss of Hogwartssssss. How do you plead?_ "

"What crimes?" Umbridge shrieked. "I've done nothing!"

The device activated, and Umbridge screamed as an arc of electricity shot through her. It stopped quickly.

" _You plead innosssssent, then?_ " Harry sneered. " _Very well. Write that, Umbra Regisssss._ "

Blaise, who was hiding in the shadows with a piece of parchment and a quill, nodded and scribbled Umbridge's answer down. Like Harry, Fred and George, he was wearing a blood-red cloak and mask, and his mask was the same as Harry's.

" _Firssssst quessssstion,_ " Harry hissed. " _Did you, Doloresssss Umbridge, sssssend two Dementorz after Harry Jamez Potter-Black during the sssssummer?_ "

"I don't know what you're talking about," Umbridge snapped, before she screamed again.

Harry hid a smirk. This was delicious. " _Az you can ssssssee, every time you anssssswer incorrectly, you will be punished. I sssssugessssst you ssssspeak honessssstly and quickly. Now, did you sssssend two Dementorz after Harry Jamez Potter-Black?_ "

"Yes, I did, and I don't regret it!" Umbridge snapped. "The boy is a liar and a cheat, and weak!"

Danger and Destruction let out twin snarls of fury, shoving their wands in Umbridge's face, while Blaise stiffened, looking so angry that steam was coming off of him.

 _His Veela is furious,_ the Horcrux smirked. _No one is allowed to insult his mate._

" _Danger, Dessssstruction, ssssstep back,_ " Harry ordered. Reluctantly, they obeyed, wands lowering. " _Next question: Did you, Doloresssss Umbridge, uze a Blood-Quill on many of the ssssstudentsssss?_ "

"I-" Umbridge glanced at the device. "I did."

" _Why?_ "

"Why? Because they're ugly little maggots who deserve to be punished," Umbridge scoffed.

Harry gave her a disgusted look. " _You are the ugly little maggot. You were punishing children. Children whoze parentsssss believe in the Minissssstry. Now you will loze their allegiansssssse._ "

"Of course I won't!" Umbridge sneered. "Who's going to tell them?"

" _Ssssskeeter,_ " Harry chuckled. " _And you will not be there to witnesssss their anger. Lasssst quessssstion: Doez the Minissssster know that you uzed a Blood-Quill on the ssssstudentsssss?_ "

"Of course not!"

Umbridge screamed again, and Harry smirked.

" _Danger, Dessssstruction, you may have free reign._ "

The twins' gleeful looks were terrifying.

\------------

**_Hogwarts School of Blood Quills and Tyrants_ **

_You saw correctly, my dear readers. Hogwarts has indeed been subjected to Blood Quills._

_And who, you ask, would make children use Blood Quills? Surely the Ministry would stop_

_whoever would torture a child like this!_

_Yet, it is the Ministry themselves that brought the illegal, Dark object to the school...._


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was furious.

The upside of the article (and Umbridge's painful death) was that Umbridge was no longer the headmistress and that Fudge was arrested. However, Dumbledore thought that because the woman and the Minister were _gone_ _,_ he could come back as headmaster. The Aurors were still calling for his arrest, for crying out loud! And not because of the Yoga Club, either; for repeatedly hiring unstable, dangerous teachers!

Harry was _this close_ to murdering the man.

Instead, he threw another stone at him:

_**Dumbledore and Grindelwald: Enemies... or** **Lovers?**_

_Many people are aware of the spectacular battle between two supposed enemies, Albus Dumbledore and the Dark Lord Grindelwald. But is everything as it seems?_

The article talked about Dumbledore and Grindelwald dating as teenagers and even showed the letter signed by Dumbledore stating the famous "for the greater good." Everyone assumed the motto came from Grindelwald, but _no,_ it belonged to Dumbledore. Harry wanted to cackle when he saw Dumbledore's furious expression.

The rest of the school was in a panic, and the teachers could not restore order this time. Classes had to be cancelled and everyone sent to their House dormitories, where the chaos continued. Harry, the demon twins, Blaise, and Severus had a secret party, slipping away to an abandoned classroom in the madness.

The next day, a group of Aurors showed up, and Dumbledore escaped _yet again._

Stupid Phoenix.

The new Minister, Lucius Malfoy, placed another headmaster that was "accepted by the Ministry" in place, as well as a new Defense teacher.

The headmaster was a Death Eater named Winston Michaels, but no one could tell, because he was laid-back, good-humored, and a half-blood. He'd moved from America a year earlier.

The new Defense professor was Davido Lorl Mortem, an intelligent, strict man that most of the girls and some of the boys instantly crushed on because of his incredibly handsome looks. (Voldemort and his anagrams. Harry almost died laughing when he figured it out.) Instead of looking like a half a snake, he looked like the thirty-six-year-old version of Tom Riddle.

Harry hoped that now Dumbledore was gone (again) he would have some peace, at least until he went back to Padfoot's for the summer.

He was wrong.

\------------

"Mate?"

Harry looked up and found a slightly worried-looking Ron. "What's wrong?"

"Not here," the boy decided. "Er... the Room?"

"...all right," Harry agreed slowly. He glanced at the demon twins and mouthed, "Distraction."

Fred and George grinned, and George threw a small, rainbow-colored orb into the air.

Instantly, the room was filled with brightly-colored smoke that smelled oddly of fish. Harry grabbed Ron and pulled him out of the common room to shouts of surprise and anger.

Half an hour later, the two were in a comfortable sitting room. Harry sat down in one of the silver beanbags and Ron collapsed on a green one.

"Dumbledore, My mother, and my sister have been stealing from your vaults," Ron said before Harry could speak.

"Vaults, plural?" Harry asked, hiding his anger behind a blank mask.

"I don't know exactly how many you have," Ron admitted, "but I know you have several."

"How do you know they're stealing from me?" Harry's voice was growing colder.

"My mother bought Ginny this... really expensive bracelet," Ron said slowly. "A courting bracelet. She's supposed to give it to you. I don't think she's noticed how close you are to Zabini."

Harry frowned. "You don't mind that I'm dating Blaise? But every time you're around Fred and Lee-"

"It's a mask," Ron said, grimacing. "My mother's not exactly the most supportive of them, and I'd rather not get grounded. Ginny's a little snitch," he sneered.

"A... mask?" The way the redhead had worded that...

Ron sighed. "The Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, too." Harry stared at him. "But if I'd gone there..."

"Your mother would have disowned you on the spot," Harry said, still shocked.

"Exactly. So I told the Hat to put me in Gryffindor," Ron said. "It told me that Slytherin would bring me prosperity and I would become a great wizard. I told it I would also be homeless. I decided that having a home, as poor as it was, was better than not having one at all."

Harry realized he wasn't just talking about the Burrow. If a Weasley had gone into Slytherin, the whole House would have rejected him.

Which meant Harry _could_ trust him.

"What do you suggest I do about my money?" Harry asked the redhead.

"The best way would be to talk to the Gringotts goblins-" Ron began.

"I don't trust them," Harry interrupted. "They were supposed to send me a letter after my name came out of the Goblet so I could get my Lordships, but I never received one."

Ron stared at him. After a pause, he said, "Have you ever received a letter that wasn't from your friends?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry, you're the _Boy-Who-Lived,_ " Ron exclaimed. "Do you know how many letters celebrities get from random people? And they're not half as famous as you! The whole _world_ knows you survived the Killing Curse! Are you saying you've never gotten any fan mail?"

"No, I haven't," Harry said shortly.

"Someone must have set up a mail warder," Ron muttered. "But even if they did that you should be able to get letters from Gringotts!"

"Dumbledore," Harry hissed out.

 _This explains the silence from Gringotts,_ the Horcrux grumbled. Harry wished he'd sent his Umbra Owl to the bank, because Mortem could get past any ward.

"Probably," Ron agreed. "I can find out if you like. Dumbledore doesn't know I wear a Gryffindor mask."

Harry studied him. "Alright... You don't mind that I'm Dark?"

Ron snorted, and the room was suddenly full of Dark magic. Ron wasn't as powerful as the twins, though.

"Aren't the Weasley's a Light family?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

"Our magic has always been Neutral," Ron replied dryly. "The Prewetts were mostly Light, other than my uncles Fabian and Gideon. It's why the twins and I were able to change to Dark so quickly. It's easier for Neutral magic to turn Dark."

"How-"

"I've secretly been practicing Dark magic since I started school," Ron smirked. Harry laughed.

\------------

"Welcome, Chimera," Harry grinned when Ron entered the Room. Danger, Destruction, Dastardly, and Shadow looked shocked, while Batman just raised an eyebrow. "What did you find out."

"There is a mail ward, and only Hermione, the Weasley family, and Dumbledore are allowed to send you letters," Ron said irritably, pulling a stack of letters from his pocket. They bore the Gringotts seal. "Do you know how long I sorted through fan letters before I realized the Summoning Charm would work _so much better?_ " He paused dramatically. " _Three hours._ " The twins snickered, and Lee choked back a laugh. "Shut up." Ron handed the letters to Harry.

"Thank you." Harry put them on the desk. "Everyone, this is our newest member, Chimera. I wanted to go with 'Snake in the Lion's Den,' but that was too long."

"Ronnikins?!" Fred exclaimed.

" _You're_ a-"

"-secret-"

"-Slytherin?!"

Ron grinned and sat down between Severus and Blaise. "Yup. You should have seen Basilisk's face when he found out."

"Oh, be quiet," Harry complained, "up until now, it was 'Dumbledore is great' and 'Slytherins are evil' and 'Dark magic is bad.'"

"Are you saying I'm a great actor?" Ron asked innocently, and the twins and Lee burst out laughing.

Harry glared at them and changed the subject. "Batman-"

Fred, George, Lee, Blaise, and Ron all dissolved into hysterical laughter, and Severus sighed. "I never should have agreed to that code name."

\------------

It was the end of March. The Blood Elixir was ready.

Blaise and Severus were in the room, while Fred, George, Lee, and Ron made sure the Gryffindors didn't notice their absence.

Severus soaked a piece of parchment in the Elixir, then handed it to Harry. The room was silent and tense.

Harry put the paper on the table, took a breath, and pricked his finger. Three drops of blood slowly fell onto the parchment.

_Blood Test for Hadrian Salazar Riddle-Prince-Potter-Black:_

_Bearer: Severus Tobias Riddle-Prince Nee Prince (alive)_

_Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle-Prince Nee Riddle (alive)_

_Blood-Adopted Mother (Illegal): Lily Potter Nee Evans (deceased)_

_Blood-Adopted Father (Illegal): James Fleamont Potter (deceased)_

_Blood-Adopted Bearer (legal): Sirius Orion Lupin-Black Nee Black (alive)_

_Blood-Adopted Father (legal): Remus John Lupin-Black Nee Lupin (alive)_

_Godfather(s): Sirius Orion Lupin-Black Nee Black (alive); Regulus Black (deceased)_

_Godmother(s): Alice Longbottom Nee Prewett (alive, compromised); Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black (alive)_

_Notable Ancestors: Emrys Merlin-Pendragon (blood-adoption), Arthur Merlin-Pendragon (blood-adoption), Ignotius Peverell (blood-adoption), Antioch Peverell, Godric Gryffindor (blood-adoption), Rowena Ravenclaw (blood-adoption), Salazar Slytherin, Jezebeth Prince, Alessandro Prince_

_Lord to:_

_Gryffindor (through Potter)_

_Merlin-Pendragon (through Potter)_

_Ravenclaw (through Evans)_

_Potter_

_Heir to:_

_Slytherin (through Riddle)_

_Peverell (through Riddle)_

_Gaunt (through Riddle)_

_Prince_

_Vampire Throne (through Prince)_

_Lupin-Black_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My other options for Tom's fake name were:  
> Mortimer Adoldov  
> Mortimer Vlad Odo  
> Mortimer Vaddolo  
> Vladdo O. Mortimer
> 
> Dark Lord Basilisk (Hadrian)  
> Danger (Fred)  
> Destruction (George)  
> Dastardly (Lee)  
> Chimera (Ron)  
> Umbra Regis (Shadow King; Blaise)  
> Dark Knight (Severus)  
> You can probably tell why I named Sev after Batman. Vampires can turn into bats. (In this fanfiction, vampires don't turn into bats unless it's their Animagus form.)  
> I named Ron Chimera because it's part lion, part snake, and part goat.
> 
> Hadrian's last name is Riddle-Prince-Potter-Black because of the legal and illegal blood-adoptions. When he gets married to Blaise, his last name will be Riddle-Prince-Potter-Black-Zabini.
> 
> ...Hadrian actually is Tom's secret love child
> 
> Hadrian: dark, dark one, dark-haired; English origin


	13. Chapter 13

_ Blood Test for Hadrian Salazar Riddle-Prince-Potter-Black: _

_ Bearer: Severus Tobias Riddle-Prince Nee Prince (alive) _

_ Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle-Prince Nee Riddle (alive) _

_ Blood-Adopted Mother (Illegal): Lily Potter Nee Evans (deceased) _

_ Blood-Adopted Father (Illegal): James Fleamont Potter (deceased) _

_ Blood-Adopted Bearer (legal): Sirius Orion Lupin-Black Nee Black (alive) _

_ Blood-Adopted Father (legal): Remus John Lupin-Black Nee Lupin (alive) _

_ Godfather(s): Sirius Orion Lupin-Black Nee Black (alive); Regulus Black (deceased) _

_ Godmother(s): Alice Longbottom Nee Prewett (alive, compromised); Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black (alive) _

_ Notable Ancestors: Emrys Merlin-Pendragon (blood-adoption), Arthur Merlin-Pendragon (blood-adoption), Ignotius Peverell (blood-adoption), Antioch Peverell, Godric Gryffindor (blood-adoption), Rowena Ravenclaw (blood-adoption), Salazar Slytherin, Jezebeth Prince, Alessandro Prince _

_ Lord to: _

_ Gryffindor (through Potter) _

_ Merlin-Pendragon (through Potter) _

_ Ravenclaw (through Evans) _

_ Potter _

_ Heir to: _

_ Slytherin (through Riddle) _

_ Peverell (through Riddle) _

_ Gaunt (through Riddle) _

_ Prince _

_ Vampire Throne (through Prince) _

_ Lupin-Black _

__

_ I have a SON?!  _ the Horcrux shouted _. _

_ You didn't KNOW?  _ Harry sputtered back _. _

_ No! Severus never said anything about a child! _

"Severus," Harry said quietly.

"Yes?"

Harry slowly handed him the Blood Test. Severus looked down and blanched.

"Professor? Harry? What-" Blaise began.

"Hadrian," Harry corrected flatly. "Hadrian Salazar Riddle-Prince-Potter-Black."

Blaise's eyes widened. "You're the Dark Lord's heir," he breathed.

_ A lot more than that, apparently, _ Harry thought irritably, recalling that he was also the heir to the vampire throne-!

"Why didn't you tell the Dark Lord?" Harry -- Hadrian demanded of the professor.

Severus took a breath and sank slowly into one of the chairs. "He.... he didn't want a child."

_ I wouldn't have been  _ angry _ with you! _ the Horcrux snapped.

"He said it would be too dangerous for him to have one," Severus rasped. "The child... would be a target. The Light would try to kidnap or harm them." Severus swallowed. "I didn't want..."

"You thought he would want me aborted," Hadrian said quietly. The Horcruxes anger disappeared at once.

_...oh, Severus... _ the Horcrux whispered.

"I took you, and tried to hide you, but Dumbledore came," Severus said softly. "He seemed to think Lily had cheated on James with me. I let him think that, I didn't want him to find out-" he broke off, his expression pained.

"So I was safer as the prophecy child than the Dark Lord's son," Hadrian stated.

"...yes. I'm so-" Severus began, but was interrupted by Hadrian, who had decided he wanted to hug his dad. Severus choked, then wrapped his arms hesitantly around him. When Hadrian didn't pull away, the man let out a soft, muffled sob and squeezed him tightly.

After a while, Blaise cleared his throat. "As sweet as this is, I'm sure Hadrian has some questions."

"That can wait," Hadrian said distractedly, nuzzling further into his dad's embrace. The Horcrux was _oozing_ affection. He told it to shut up.

"You can ask questions without releasing me," Severus pointed out softly, now running his fingers through Hadrian's hair.

"Hmm." Hadrian thought for a moment. "Who are Jezebeth and Alessandro?"

"My ancestors," Severus replied, a slight note of awe in his voice. "They were the first vampire king and queen."

"Wait, _what?_ " Blaise sputtered. "You're vampire _royalty?_ "  


"No," Severus replied with a sigh. "My mother was banished from the kingdom for marrying that stupid Muggle."

"I thought you were full vampire," Hadrian asked with a frown.

"I am. Muggles can be bitten," Severus pointed out. "A full vampire does not need to have all of their ancestors be born vampires, Hadrian."

"Mmm," Hadrian said again. After another pause, he said, "Are we going to tell... Father?" He wasn't quite sure if he was ready to call him that yet.

The Horcrux pouted. _I'm_ right here, _you know._

_ As if I could forget. _

"I..." Severus' voice cracked.

"He won't be mad," Hadrian promised, looking up. When his dad looked puzzled and anxious, he said dryly, "When he tried to kill me, he accidentally turned me into a Horcrux."

Severus blanched. "So-"

"The Horcrux knows he... sort of has a son, and he's not mad," Hadrian explained. "Actually he was rather sweet about it," he said with a smirk.

_ I AM NOT SWEET! I AM A DARK LORD! _

His dad actually _blushed_ at that, and the Horcrux lost its anger again, cooing. Stifling a gag, Hadrian said, "So are we going to tell him?"

"You should," Blaise pointed out nervously. "In case he finds out on his own."

"Later," Severus muttered. "We'll tell the Dark Lord later."

"Tell me what, Severus?"

All three of them yelped and spun around, Hadrian and Severus breaking apart as they did so. Voldemort was standing in the doorway, looking curious and tired. He still had his Professor Mortem glamour on.

Severus swallowed. Hadrian put a hand on his arm and gave him an encouraging look. With a sigh, his dad handed his father Hadrian's Blood Test.

Voldemort took it. "This is...?"

"Yes," Hadrian responded.

"A surprise, then?"

"A big one," Blaise muttered. Hadrian turned to his soulmate to find that he looked irritable and slightly pale. He pulled Blaise into a hug.

"Mine, always," he murmured softly in the boy's ear. Blaise relaxed, shivering.

A loud growl interrupted them, and Hadrian looked up to see Voldemort looking furious. Severus was even more pale and shaking.

"...going to _kill_ Dumbledore," Voldemort hissed. Severus relaxed slightly, but still looked terrified.

Hadrian sighed. " _I_ was hoping to do that."

"You can't fire two Killing Curses at once?" Blaise sighed, pulling himself further into Hadrian's embrace.

"Fine, as long as he is dead," Voldemort said irritably. Then he blinked, and his expression became shocked. "I have a _son?_ "

" _Now_ you notice?" Hadrian drawled. _You've gotten stupider._

_I HAVE NOT!_

_Correction, you've always been this stupid._

_Don't talk to your father like that!_

"Yes," Severus rasped. Voldemort turned and saw Severus' panicky look, and he quickly pulled him into his arms.

"Not mad," he promised, and Severus let out a soft sob, pressing his face into the crook of Voldemort's neck.

 _Awww,_ Hadrian smirked, earning a spluttering noise from the Horcrux.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Voldemort asked quietly.

Severus' response was too quiet for Hadrian to hear, but since he already knew the answer, he wasn't annoyed. Voldemort winced and squeezed him tighter, murmuring something back.

"I feel like we should leave," Blaise breathed to Hadrian.

Voldemort went red and glanced at them, as if suddenly remembering they were there. After a pause, where he stared at Hadrian with a rather longing, curious look, he said, "I will get to know my son later. For now I want to talk to my Severus."

What little Hadrian could see of Severus' skin flushed.

"Yes, Father," Hadrian said dryly, rolling his eyes. "Let's go on a date, my Blaise."

"Now I can see the resemblance," Blaise grumbled, blushing as darkly as Severus.

\-----------

The next day, Headmaster Michaels had an announcement, which came right after the mail.

"I know we've had a chaotic year," he said with a sigh, earning snorts and laughs. "So, the staff and I have agreed that you all need a bit of fun before exams. We are going to have an Easter Ball."

There were several squeals from the girls and a few groans from the boys. Hadrian rolled his eyes, earning a snicker from Ron.

"Since we want all of you to enjoy this, it will happen on the Saturday before Easter Break," the headmaster continued, eyes glittering. "All years can come, but first through third years go to bed at ten o'clock."

Many groans and protests were heard, but the headmaster was adamant.

"We will enjoy music and dancing, and for those of you who have two left feet-" more laughter "-we've set up a Muggle projector in the room beside the Hall, where we will be showing a Muggle movie. It's a bit like viewing a memory," he added when there were several confused mutters from the purebloods, "except it's not real. You'll see."

"What are we watching?" an excited Muggleborn called out.

"It's called Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring," the headmaster answered, smirking. Beside him, Tom looked irritated. Hadrian laughed when he remembered that Tom had a ring Horcrux.

Hadrian heard several squeals of delight from the Muggleborns and some of the half-bloods. He also heard several people quote said movie.

"Most of them are going to be watching the movie," Ron guessed with a snort.

"Well _I_ think it's good that wizards are finally accepting Muggles," Hermione said haughtily.

"They're accepting the _technology,_ Hermione," Fred interjected dryly.

"Not the Muggles _themselves,_ " George drawled.

"We look forward to watching all of you attempt to dance," the headmaster finished teasingly, earning more laughter and a few outraged shouts.

Ron snickered. "Shall we go find Zabini so you can ask him to the ball?" he drawled. Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"Ooh," the twins smirked, then yelped when Ron shot a stinging hex at them.

"I'm sure Theo would be pleased to see you again," Harry purred back. Ron turned bright red.

"Burn!" Fred and George exclaimed, and Lee burst out laughing.

"What!" Hermione squawked. "You can't go with Nott, Ron!"

"And why not?" Ron asked her in a puzzled tone, but his eyes were cold. "You don't mind Fred and Lee going together, and you don't mind Harry and Zabini."

"Well they can't go together, either!" Hermione snapped.

"Are you sure, Hermione?" Hadrian asked lazily. "Professor!"

Tom, who was passing by the Gryffindor table, paused. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Are we allowed to bring people of the same gender to the dance?" Hadrian asked.

"Of course," Tom replied dryly. "I'm bringing Severus."

The entire table gasped, and then the entire table began gossiping. Hermione's eyes were wide.

"And the headmaster is bringing his husband," Tom continued, smirking when Hermione looked even more shocked and disgusted. "There's no reason for us to prohibit gay couples." His expression became sharp. "But you will still _behave._ "

Hadrian sighed dramatically. "I suppose." Ron, Lee, and the twins snickered.

Hermione huffed and left.

"Thanks, Professor," Hadrian smirked at his father. Tom gave him a tiny grin in response before following the girl out of the Great Hall.

Hadrian, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean were heading to their first class of the day when Ginny caught up to them, bearing a courting bracelet.

"Harry," she said sweetly, earning gags from the other four boys. "I have a question."

Hadrian sighed. "Yes, Ginny?"

"Please accept this courting bracelet," Ginny said flirtatiously.

Well _that_ wasn't how to ask. Hadrian could hear several purebloods in the hallway complaining about the lack of decorum, and even Neville looked offended.

"Why would I do that?" Hadrian asked flatly.

"Because I'm so much better for you than that Slytherin f*****-"

Hadrian lost his temper. _No one_ insulted _his_ Blaise!

"I am _not_ interested in being with someone who steals from me, drugs me with potions, and has been with at least half the guys at school. I have a soulmate and he sure as h*** isn't you," he snarled.

Several gasps echoed through the hallway. Well, now he'd given them even more gossip.

Ginny looked shocked. "How, how did you-"

"I'm not _stupid,_ Ginevra," Hadrian sneered. "You can tell Dumbledore that if he tries to steal from me again, I will make you and your mother bankrupt and so deep in debt that you won't be able to pay me back until the sun burns out." He leaned closer. "Don't forget you owe me a life debt, Ginevra Weasley," he hissed. "I can make your life an _utter h***_."

With that, Hadrian marched off, leaving a stark-white Ginny Weasley standing in the hallway with several angry, shocked purebloods.

\----------

"Hello, my Blaise. Will you go to the ball with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I am not interested in being with someone who steals from me, drugs me with potions, and has been with at least half the guys at school. I have a soulmate and he sure as h*** isn't you!"  
> \-- taken with permission from MikoVampire, edited slightly


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark Lord Voldemort/Sauron (Hadrian calls him this to tease him)  
> Dark Lord Basilisk (Hadrian)  
> Consort: Umbra Regis (Blaise)  
> Death Eater Liaison: Dark Knight (Severus)  
> Inner Circle:  
> Danger (Fred)  
> Destruction (George)  
> Dastardly (Lee)  
> Chimera (Ron)  
> Chaos (Sirius)  
> Order (Remus)  
> Ethereal (Luna)  
> Herb (Neville)  
> Fiery (Fleur)  
> Mother Dragon (Charlie) (He gets teased by this a lot, but he loves this name)  
> Strictly (Percy)  
> Robin Hood (Bill)  
> Outer Circle:  
> Cerberus (Hagrid)  
> Fierce (McGonagall)  
> Flighty (Oliver)  
> Loyal (Mr. Weasley)  
> Swift (Theo)  
> Mare (Daphne)  
> Poisonous (Tracey)  
> Toothy (Griphook)  
> Gossip (Skeeter)
> 
> Sorry for the short battle scene; I'm terrible at them

Danger and Destruction suddenly stumbled out of the Floo, panting and excited. Hadrian looked up from where he was playing chess with Chimera (and losing dramatically). Dark Knight had fallen asleep on Voldemort's shoulder, exhausted from dealing with O.W.L.s all day. Dastardly and Umbra Regis stopped talking in whispers. Chaos was distracted by their entrance, allowing Order to get past his defenses and Disarm him. Ethereal gently shook Herb awake.

"It's time," Luna said softly.

"What-" Hadrian's eyes widened. "You found Dumbledore," he said breathlessly to Fred and George.

"Yes," said Danger, trying to catch his breath.

"He's in the Department of Mysteries," Destruction gasped.

"He's trying to lure you there-" Danger rasped, clutching his side.

"-by giving you a false vision-"

"-that Chaos is being tortured by Voldemort."

"I haven't had a false vision," Hadrian said slowly.

Blaise turned pink. "The bracelet I gave you for Christmas blocks against harmful magic."

Chaos snickered, and Order swatted him.

"Call the others," Hadrian ordered the room at whole, most certainly not blushing as well. "Father-"

Voldemort sighed. "It had to happen _today._ " He gently shook Severus' shoulder as Order and Chaos swiftly left through the Floo, probably going to call Charlie and Bill, who were out of the country. Ron pulled out a mirror to call Percy and Oliver, while the twins and Blaise went to warn the Slytherins, McGonagall, and Hagrid.

"Mmm... what...?" Severus groaned. The Horcrux cooed.

 _Stop being nauseating or I'll have you removed painfully,_ Hadrian complained.

\-----------

Hadrian and his friends found themselves at the Ministry, including all of the Death Eaters. Hadrian smirked when he recalled that he hadn't been introduced yet.

"My followers," Voldemort said, his eyes shining but his expression blank, "there is someone I would like to introduce to you. My ally, the Dark Lord Basilisk, and his followers."

"My Lord!" Bellatrix exclaimed over the quiet greetings. "Why is _Snape_ following him?"

"Severus is the, ah, liaison between Basilisk and I," Voldemort said icily. "Because Basilisk is also _our son._ "

Bellatrix let out a wail of grief, while the other Death Eaters cheered. Hadrian sent the twins and Sirius an amused glare; they wouldn't stop sniggering. Severus looked as if he wanted to Cruciate Bellatrix.

"For the last _time_ , Bellatrix, I am with _Severus,_ and even if I weren't, _I am gay!_ " Voldemort snarled at her. He rubbed his forehead, earning a few muffled snickers from the Inner Circle. " _Now..._ two of my son's Inner Circle, Danger and Destruction-" he ignored the shouts of surprise and alarm from the Death Eaters "-have found the location of Albus Dumbledore."

Fred and George smirked at the awed and slightly terrified looks. Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"He will have the Order of the Phoenix with him-"

"I thought we were calling it the Order of the Fried Chicken," Sirius whispered dramatically, and Remus swatted him, earning a yelp.

"Sirius Black?" Bellatrix sputtered.

" _Chaosssss, I told you not to sssssspeak,_ " Hadrian said irritably.

"Sorry, my Lord," Sirius apologized. When Hadrian glared at him, he amended, "Sorry, Basilisk."

"He calls you by your name!" Bellatrix gasped over several mutters of anger and surprise.

" _My followerz are allowed to call me Basssssilissssssk in meetingz and my real name when we are not on raidz or in meetingz,_ " Hadrian said coldly. " _And it iz hardly any of_ your _buzinesssss what my followerz call me._ "

Several of the Death Eaters shuddered.

" _Shall we sssssstart then, Father?_ " Hadrian drawled, casting one final look of loathing at the stupid woman before turning to Voldemort.

"Yes," Voldemort agreed. "Watch for Moody."

"We know," said Blaise dryly.

"How dare he speak to you that way!" Bellatrix snarled, raising her wand. She froze; in a split second, Hadrian had a wand right between her eyes.

" _Threaten my sssssoulmate and Consssssort again and I will dessssstroy you,_ " he said in a soft, deadly voice. Bellatrix blanched.

"I can take care of myself," Blaise sighed.

" _Next time,_ " Hadrian said flatly.

Severus snorted and murmured something in Blaise's ear. Blaise laughed.

"Silence," Voldemort complained. Severus just raised a brow in response. "Let's go!"

Hadrian snorted in amusement at his parents' antics and swept up to his father's side. The Death Eaters and his friends followed.

Dumbledore was pacing the shelves of prophecies, looking impatient and angry. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione, Moody, Shacklebolt, and Tonks were gathered around him, as well as several unfamiliar Order members. To Hadrian's surprise and anger, Fudge was with them.

" _Ssssssso,_ " Hadrian growled, making the Order of the Phoenix freeze. " _You knew about the Blood Quillz, Dumbledore._ "

Dumbledore fixed a grandfatherly look on his face. "And who might you be, my dear boy?"

" _I will not anssssswer to that, foolish old man,_ " Hadrian hissed.

"Why not?"

" _I am not_ your _boy. You are far too old for me._ "

"Eww," he heard Sirius mutter in disgust.

"How dare you!" Hermione shrieked. "Headmaster Dumbledore would never-"

"From what I recall," Voldemort interrupted, appearing a few feet from them, "Dumbledore is no longer the headmaster."

"Ah, Tom, I should have known," Dumbledore sighed. "And who is your new follower?"

"Oh, Basilisk isn't my follower," Voldemort chuckled. "May I introduce you to my ally and son, the Dark Lord Basilisk?"

Several of the Order gave shocked gasps and disgusted noises. Hadrian slipped out of the shadows, moving to stand by his father. His followers seemed to melt from the darkness, taking up positions beside and behind him. The Death Eaters did the same, but as they didn't have shadow cloaks, it was less dramatic.

"What sorry b*** did you hook up with?" Ginny sneered.

" _How ironic that a b*** sssssayz thissss,_ " Hadrian sneered back. Ginny let out a banshee shriek of anger. " _Ssssssilensssssse. Your voissssse gratessssss on my ssssssoul._ " He flicked his wand and Ginny collapsed, clutching her throat. He had removed her vocal chords.

"How dare you!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

"Like mother, like daughter," Voldemort leered. He flicked his own wand and Mrs. Weasley joined her daughter on the floor, howling in wordless pain.

Toying with his wand, Hadrian smirked at Dumbledore. " _We have a sssssurprize for you, Albusssss. Might I introdussssse sssssome of my followerz?_ " He waved a hand. " _Chaossss, Order, Danger, Desssstruction, Chimera, Ethereal, Herb._ "

Neville, Luna, and Ron stepped forward to join Fred, George, Sirius, and Remus.

"Herb, what kind of stupid name is _Herb?_ " Hermione scoffed, then let out a shriek of pain when Luna shot a spell that had blood leaking from her ears.

"Do not insult my beloved, little beaver," Luna said, her soft, dreamy voice sounding dangerous and and insane.

" _It won't do to have her dead before the battle, Ethereal,_ " Hadrian crooned, healing Hermione with a flick of his wand. " _Chaosssss -- hiz family rejected him, hiz alliez abandoned him, and hiz brotherz were left to die. But the Dark welcomed him, and now he iz ourz! Introdussssing... Sirius Orion Lupin-Black._ "

Sirius removed his mask, cackling. "Hello, old man," he purred, clearly delighting in the Order's shocked and angry looks.

"Sirius," Dumbledore said with disappointment. "I thought you loved your godson. Don't you think James would be upset-"

"Shut up, old man, your little guilt trips don't work on me anymore," Sirius hissed.

" _And you will know why sssssoon, my dear Dumbledore,_ " Hadrian cackled. " _Order -- becauze of the darknessss insssside him, no one trussssted him but hiz lover, no one cared for him but hiz lover. The wolf once again found itssss way back to the pack -- jussssst not the one he expected! Introdussssing... Remus John Lupin-Black._ "

Remus uncovered his face, his expression cold and his eyes golden. Unlike Sirius, he said nothing.

"Stupid wolf!" Moody snarled. "I told you werewolves couldn't be trust -- AAARG!"

His wooden leg had been blasted to pieces, and Sirius and Remus both had their wands pointed at the ex-Auror. "Do not," Sirius snarled, "insult _my mate!_ "

" _Calm, Chaosssss, Order,_ " Hadrian said lazily, smirking at the terrified looks on the Order's faces. They lowered their wands, Sirius still panting in fury. " _Moving on!_ _Danger and_ _Dessssstruction were mocked and ssssscorned for their talentsssss, and were never allowed to purssssue the career they dezired. The Dark praize them and even_ help _them fulfill their dreamz! Now you see them sssssoar! Fred and George Weazley!_ "

Fred and George revealed themselves, savage grins on their faces. "Hello-" Fred began.

"-Mother dear!" George cooed.

"Fred! George!" Hermione snarled. "Get back here at once!"

"No, I don't think we will, beaver," Fred said lazily. "What do you think, Danger?"

"I think so, too, Destruction," George agreed brightly.

The Death Eaters, at this point, were trying _so hard_ not to laugh at Sirius' and the twins' antics. Hadrian knew they would crack.

" _Chimera -- waz alwayz_ _loyal to the Dark, though his masssssk was full of Light,_ " Hadrian announced. " _When his ssssso-called 'family' began ssssstealing from hiz friend, hiz brother, he removed hiz masssssk. Now he will forever show his allegianssssse! Ronald Billiussssss Weazley!_ "

Ron took of his mask and bowed mockingly. The Death Eaters laughed this time, and Hadrian's followers joined in.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed. "What are you doing?! You were supposed to be mine!"

Ron scoffed. " _You?_ A know-it-all? Yeah, right. I'm dating Theodore Nott. He's _much_ more attractive and intelligent."

"BUT I HAVE MUCH HIGHER GRADES-"

"You're getting on my nerves, beaver," Ron sniffed, and pointed his wand at her. Hermione gave a muffled scream and clutched at her face; Ron had removed her mouth.

" _Ethereal -- mocked for her sssssserenity! Herb -- mocked for hiz talentsssss! In the Dark, they are welcomed and loved! In the Dark, they find their true power! Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom!_ "

Dumbledore cursed when he saw the once-shy Neville. He had most likely wanted the boy for Hadrian's replacement.

Luna laughed, and it made everyone, including the Death Eaters, shiver. "Hello, little chickens. I look forward to burning you all."

It wouldn't have been terrifying if she hadn't been speaking with a dreamy, happy voice.

"Luna?" Ginny mouthed, shocked. "Neville?"

"Neville," Dumbledore pleaded, "come back! Don't you want to make your parents proud?"

"I have what I want, old man," Neville said in a cold and hard voice, making the Order freeze with shock. Oh, yes, the Gryffindor was no longer a shy little cub -- he was a roaring lion. "I have my Luna, and I have my Lord Basilisk. I have true friends and true family. And my parents would be proud I'm no longer under your shoe!"

Hadrian cackled and raised his arms. " _Ssssssee now, Dumbledore! You have losssst!_ "

"I have not," Dumbledore said desperately. "I still have the Boy-Who-Lived!"

Hadrian's followers laughed harshly.

" _Do you, old man?_ " Hadrian asked with a sly grin. " _I have one lassssst perssssson to introduce...._

" _Taken from hiz true parentage and lied to about who he waz... broken by thoze who were sssssuppossssed to be his caretakerz... ssssspied on by thoze who were ssssssuppossssed to be hiz friendz... forssssed to attack hiz true father and hate hiz true bearer... turned into a weapon by a onssssse- respected wizard..._

" _I waz told I waz Harry Jamez Potter!_ "

Hermione's and Ginny's gasps were silent; Mrs. Weasley looked horrified; the Order's expressions became despairing. Dumbledore looked a mixture of livid, shocked, and defeated. The Death Eaters were stunned.

" _My true name,_ " Hadrian said coldly, " _iz Hadrian Sssssalazar Riddle-Prinsssse-Potter-Black. I am the sssssson of Tom and Sssseverussss Riddle-Prinssse, Voldemort'sssss heir! I am not your f****** weapon any longer, old man! I am the Light'sssss_ downfall!"

And with that, they attacked.

It was sad how fast the Order was defeated. The wreckage was glorious, though. Hadrian was pleased when he saw Fred and George take down their mother, Ron causing tiny little poisonous spiders to swarm Hermione, and Neville turn Ginny into a hag. Luna was _literally_ burning every Order member she pointed her wand at. Remus beat Moody and Shacklebolt almost instantly, while Sirius, cackling all the while, repeatedly cast the _Cruciatus_ on Tonks (who'd had the audacity to flirt with _his_ Moony).

Finally, the Order were all dead or unconscious, and Dumbledore was on the floor at Voldemort's and Hadrian's feet.

" _Goodbye, old man,_ " Harry said triumphantly.

He and his father pointed their wands at the once-respected wizard.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ "

Dumbledore had finally learned not to break Harry Potter.


End file.
